Head Over Heels
by girlonfire7953
Summary: I don't need anyone. I am a strong, independent girl who doesn't need anyone. That was my motto. But now it's different. Now it's dangerous. I don't know how dangerous. But it is very dangerous and I can only turn to the people who I call my "friends". Finnick Odair Jr./ Katniss and Peeta's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets are blinding. They're like a bright flash of light. But what if they were an unhappy part of life?

I grow up in a family filled to the brim with secrets. Except, no one thinks I know that there's a secret.

Unfortunately, no one else knows that I am on the track to cracking this secret. I really didn't need anyone else's help anyway.

They would've wrecked it for me anyway. I don't need anyone; I can take care of this all by myself.

There is one thing standing in my way: my mother and father. If you were curious, my mother and father are Katniss and Peeta Mellark.

So that makes me Luna Primrose Mellark. Yes, my name means the Moon. But there is some inside joke/ secretive back story behind it.

People call me Looney and mean names like that. But I normally send my younger brother after them.

My younger brother is Devin Gale Mellark and he is 13-years-old. However, he likes to pretend that he can act older than he is. He has blond hair and gray eyes and I wished I looked a little more like dad and not mom.

I have brown wavy hair with aqua blue eyes. Mom likes to play around with my hair.

I don't understand why he got the normal name and I get stuck with Mooney Looney Luna.

I am 16-years-old and it is Christmas.

We're inviting some family friends to the house. Dad got on the phone and called Aunt Johanna, Uncle Ash, Willow, and Maple. Willow is a few years older than me and he likes to pretend that I'm too young to understand anything. And Willow can sometimes be very pompous. However, Maple is my age and she is one of my best friends.

Maple has long brown hair, tanned skin, and shiny brown eyes. She looks exactly like Aunt Johanna, no matter how many times she denies it.

Dad phoned Grandpa Haymitch too. He likes me better than Devin because I'm the first granddaughter he's had in years, but he still gets on well enough with Devin because they've got male bonding time or whatever. He stopped drinking heavily when I was born and I am so proud of him.

Dad phoned Annie and her son, Finnick. Finnick Odair Jr. is only six months older than me and it bothers me because Willow treats him like he is old enough to keep knowledge, but we're in the same grade. Annie is broken without her husband, but she gets by because Finnick is around. Finnick calls me names, teases me, and annoys me constantly. But he's still like my annoying (little) older brother.

Dad phoned Grandma Everdeen. This is the one time of the year she agreed to come back and see us. She lives in District 4, where Finnick and Annie live. But she only sees us on Christmas and she phones us on birthdays and Easter. And then some carol-ers knocked on our door.

It turned out to be Willow, Finnick, Devin, and Ash trying to match pitches. But they failed and I shut the blinds and turned off the lights.

"Just like her mother, that one." Ash said from outside.

"I am not!" I yelled so they could hear me.

Maple laughed and we went to my room. My room was baby yellow. I guess my dead Aunt Prim's old room was yellow, too. I don't have the heart to tell mom that I want to paint over it, so I just endure it. After a while, it's not that bad.

"I'm sorry about Willow being a pompous-toe rag." Maple said as I smiled.

"He's okay. It's just that no one likes me." I said.

"I'm sure they do, Luna." Maple said.

"Maple, you're the only one who doesn't call me mean nicknames." I said.

"Maybe, but you need to dig underneath someone's name and find who they are. I mean, Finnick has a strange name too." Maple said.

"But he was named after a hero. And his father." I said.

"Would it be any different if you were named Katniss?" Maple asked.

"Maybe." I said shrugging.

"People call her Cat-Piss." Maple said.

"I'd rather take Cat-Piss. I have Mooney Looney Luna." I said.

"Well, you know what's weird? Besides your name, I mean? Well my mom has a diary thing. And it's locked super heavily. But I thought with your mad lock-picking skills, we could read her every secret. It's from when she was a few years younger than us or maybe our age. I can tell by the condition." Maple said.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"I'm saying, what if there is some national secret that we could solve to get people to stop calling you Looney Mooney?" Maple asked.

"Well, that's highly unlikely from just a diary. But I'm good for demand material." I said.

"I wonder if your mom and dad have diaries, too." Maple said.

"Let's find out." I said as the curiosity intrigued me

* * *

So here's chapter one! A little bit adventurous and things. But I really like the second generation stories :) Thanks for checking out Chapter 1! And Chapter 2 will be up soon! I'm working on it as this is being posted :)

Thanks! -GirlonFire


	2. Chapter 2: Problems I have with Books

I went to the forbidden closet in the back of mom and dad's room. No one was allowed in here, let alone their bedroom. However, to me, their room seemed pretty normal and average. Nothing really stood out or screamed 'secretive information'. But if they ever found out I snuck in their bedroom, no one would hear from me for a while.

"Maple you stand watch and act natural. I'll look around." I said. I didn't need Maple falling or something and blowing our covers.

Maple nodded and went off. There was a box on the very top shelf of the closet, but I couldn't reach it. I decided to leave it. If I couldn't reach it, mom couldn't either. If anything, it was a box of shoes or something along those lines.

"What are you doing in here, Looney? I thought you were too innocent to look through mommy and daddy's stuff." Finnick said. I guess Finnick was trying to man up a bit because he was working on growing bronze-ish facial stubble. Personally, facial hair was such a turnoff.

"Don't call me Looney and I'm not _that_ innocent. What are you doing in here? And why should I tell you my whereabouts? This is my house. And why are you growing facial hair? It's gross." I asked.

"Because Willow brought the diary Maple told you about with him here. And he found Ash's as well. And I think it makes me look sexy." Finnick said stroking his stubble. The words 'Finnick' and 'sexy' should not even be in the same sentence, let alone thought. And, as if facial hair could change someone's appearance _that_ much.

"I'm just looking around for another diary. And no, actually, facial hair is such a turnoff." I said crossing my arms over my ribs.

"You think there's one on the top shelf?" Finnick asked ignoring my comment about the facial hair. I didn't like beard-y men.

"Under the pile of folded sweaters, I can see a shape of a book." I said pointing. My fingers couldn't reach that shelf, even if I tried. Finnick almost could, but was not that tall yet.

"Right, well. We're both too short to reach it. But if you get on my shoulders, do you think you can reach it?" Finnick asked.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked narrowing my eyes. This was out of the norm. Finnick didn't help anyone except for himself. Unless, of course, he wanted something.

"Well, I thought maybe we could bury the hatchet and get over the Looney-Fish boy arguments." Finnick said.

"Fine, but how much does Devin know?" I asked.

"Not much. He knows there's a locked diary of Johanna's but that's it." Finnick said.

"So basically what everyone else knows?" I said. Finnick sighed and hoisted me on his shoulders. He stood up and I could almost touch the bars of the shelf.

"Reach!" He said.

I nodded and I did. I almost fell, but Finnick caught me. I sighed in relief and tried again. Finnick tightened his grip on my a bit and I gave the reach another shot.

"Almost have it." I said grabbing onto the wire shelf. I pulled myself up and grabbed the book.

"Hey, Fish- Finnick! How do I get down?" I asked dangling from the shelf.

Finnick hoisted me onto his shoulders again and he let me climb down.

"Who owned the diary?" Finnick asked.

"My mom." I answered, looking at the condition. It was pretty good, barely used. And no damage was done. It was pretty suspicious: who buys a diary and leaves it in such perfect unused condition?

"But it's locked. Like super-duper locked!" Finnick said stupidly again.

"Well, I think I can take care of it." I said leading everyone to my room.

"What are you all doing upstairs?" Mom asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Nothing. I'm just showing them how much I love my yellow walls." I said as she grinned and went off. Sometimes mom was so happy I was like Aunt Prim. She was happy, but ignorant. And ignorance is bliss.

I grabbed a coat hanger from my closet and bent it out of shape. I fiddled with it a bit and it worked on Ash's diary. I wouldn't open at all!

"What sort of diary is this?" Maple asked, sitting on my bed.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I want no part of this. This is child's play." Willow said pompously, leaving us. Maple sighed and got up to go get him.

"Let him go. He's unworthy to be trusted with this secret anyway." I said as she sat down again. She seemed sad about Willow, but didn't say anything.

"How do we get this diary to open?" Finnick said looking at it.

"But I picked the lock! That always works!" I said.

"Not always. We need some sort of shape or something to fit in it before we can open it." Maple said.

I sighed angrily and paced around the room.

"What if there was like an object? Like a puzzle piece? Because this was a Capitol-diary. And in the olden days of my mom and dad, keys made puzzles." I said.

"That may work." Maple said.

"Well, let's try and stencil the shapes of the keys and puzzle pieces." Finnick said as we nodded and began to stencil.

All of the shapes were pretty unorganized, but that didn't mean they meant nothing. It was a Capitol diary, nothing could mean everything. And everything could be nothing. However, these shapes were pretty irrelevant. They didn't make any sense and it gave me a headache.

"Kids, come down for dinner!" Mom yelled as I rolled my eyes. Nevertheless, I was glad to have an excuse to not worry about the diary for a bit. Maple walked downstairs first and I inspected the book one last time.

"There's an initial on the side of mine. C.S." I said looking at it. I traced the gold engraving with my index finger and looked at the fancy cursive.

"C.S.? Who is C.S.?" Finnick asked. I shrugged and hid the books underneath my pillow. It was the best I could do for now. I needed to find a better hiding place.

* * *

**And that's all for today :) I'm so happy because my tennis team won 8-0 at our tennis match today and we are currently undefeated at 8 wins and 0 loses. Yay! **

**Thanks to ****Sweet Nothing**** and ****Ashjoh123**** for the inspiring reviews! And thanks to ****Everllarkglee4ever**** for favoriting the story. And thanks to ****Murphysgal87, oOEvelynRoseOo,**** and ****Everllarkglee4ever**** for following the story! You all are great! **

**You all inspire me to update, so I promise to get working on chapter 3 :) **

**-Girlonfire**


	3. Chapter 3: Finnick isn't Stupid?

"Is it okay if Finnick, Maple, and Willow stay with us for a small vacation?" I asked mom. She would be almost impossible to sell. I mean, she was always so stubborn and picky! But we loved her anyway. And calling her stubborn and picky is like calling me stubborn and picky, because apparently I got most of my traits from her.

"I don't know." She said hesitantly. She hates having 2 teenagers, but she couldn't handle 5 of them. In one small and confined house. Maybe the idea wouldn't turn out so great after all. But if it keeps Maple and Finnick here for longer, then it would be fine.

"Grandpa, tell her I need a social life since no one at school will hang out with me because of my name. They call me Looney." I said giving Haymitch my best pout-y face. He was wrapped around my finger. I still needed to learn about why I was named Luna and what the inside joke was.

Whenever I asked mom or dad, they did the 'I'll-tell-you-when-you're-older' thing.

"Oh come on, Katniss, let the girl have a life." Haymitch said, trying for my sake. He almost had her! With the intense look dad was giving her, she seemed about ready to crack!

"Mom, she totally deserves a break. She walks me home from school every day, set me up with some friends, and she even helps me with homework." Devin said smoldering mom with a glare too. I don't know why he was helping my case though. You could practically see mom crack underneath his gaze. So it took dad, Grandpa, and Devin to get mom to crack.

"I suppose if it's alright with Annie and Johanna." Mom said huffily.

"Thanks mom!" I squeaked. Normally I never win with her. I pulled her into a hug and she stroked my hair.

"Sure, kids. But we'll have to go back and pack your bags." Annie said.

"I already took care of it, mom. My bags are upstairs." Finnick said trying to help me sell my mom on the idea. She was possibly the most stubborn person in the world! Next to me, of course. This was important if Finnick was helping me again.

"Yeah, and Finnick and I already share enough clothes." Willow said.

"And Luna can lend me something." Maple said as I nodded.

"Okay, fine." Johanna said rolling her eyes.

"We've won. But Willy, if you don't want to do our quest, then you'll be watching movies with Devin." I said as we quietly tiptoed away. Willy was a huge analytical person. Any movie he wants to watch would be the history of the butterfly or something along those lines.

"Fine by me. I love analyzing a spectacular documentary about-." Willow said as we quietly went upstairs while he was in his movie analogue.

"So do we have any lead on who C.S. is?" Maple asked.

"No, but for now, let's work on opening the diary." I suggested.

"Maybe we should try brute strength." Finnick suggested. I shrugged and he gave it a try. But he failed!

"Maybe I should try it." I offered.

"Please, you can't lift 25-pounds." Finnick said rolling his eyes. As mean as the crack was, it was true. I just wasn't very muscle-y.

"I wish you would open." I sighed to the book trying to pry the lock open. It didn't budge and Finnick laughed.

"I don't understand why you're laughing, you lift over 100 pounds and you couldn't open it." I said.

"So clearly it isn't a test of strength. But what it is then?" Maple asked.

"I don't know. But we should go downstairs and watch the movie before we raise suspicions." I said as we nodded and went off.

"What are you watching?" I asked Devin.

"A History Movie about Panem." He answered.

"Kids! Turn that off!" Grandpa Haymitch yelled forcing the remote out of Devin's hand and shutting off the power.

Grandpa wasn't known for being completely sane, but that was weird. Even for him. And then the power went out and Maple screamed; she was notoriously known for being afraid of the dark.

"Maple, its fine. Just a little power outage." I said going upstairs to go get candles and flashlights. But something was glowing in my bedroom. I curiously crept in and saw that my pillow was glowing. The diary!

I grabbed blankets, candles, and flashlights and ran back downstairs.

"Took you long enough." Uncle Ash said.

"I couldn't reach the shelves." I said, using my shortness as an excuse.

"Guys, I need to tell you something." I said pulling everyone under the blanket.

"The diary was glowing. That's what took so long, I had to move it." I whispered very quietly.

But Finnick does not know how to be quiet!

"IT GLOWED?!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Yes Finnick! My pet firefly glowed!" Maple exclaimed covering for his stupidity. I could hear Johanna and Ash laughing.

And then Finnick and Maple started yelling at each other.

"Shut up!" I fake-sneezed.

We stopped talking and we ducked our heads out of the blanket.

"Right, well... we made a fort." I said pathetically to our parents. Mom seemed suspicious, but dad just smiled. Annie and Johanna laughed at us and Uncle Ash was shaking his head at us. Like they've never made forts.

Then the power turned back on. Finally, an excuse to run upstairs and pretend that the fort thing never happened.

"Right, well... I'm rather tired tonight. I think I will go upstairs and go to bed. Coming Maple?" I asked hurrying out of there.

I sighed in relief and we got Maple a blow up mattress.

I woke up really early when Finnick began jumping on my bed. I rolled onto my stomach and he started kicking my butt, _literally_.

"Okay! That's enough! What? It's only 5 a.m." I said.

"I thought of something in my sleep." Finnick said grinning.

Maybe he wasn't as stupid as he let people think.

* * *

Not really any mystery in this one. Sorry, but I thought I should let everyone see the relationships and everything. So Luna manages to talk her mom into letting Finnick and Maple stay, thoughts on that?

What do you guys think should happen next? And who are you all shipping? Leave me some reviews! I have up to Chapter 14 mostly done, plot wise. But there are going to be more than 14 chapters! Definitely!

Thanks to: **clohedames** for favoriting and following the story, in addition to everyone else! I LOVE all the support!

I think that's everything! Thanks for reading! -GirlonFire


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Ideas Gone Especially Bad

"Well what is it?" Maple asked yawning. She was easily the crabbiest person ever in the morning. I tried to tame my hair and Maple swatted my hand away. I guess my hair wouldn't get tamed.

"I'll tell you over breakfast." He said.

"So you woke us up for that?" Maple asked angrily, pounding a fist on her air mattress.

"It's fine. We'll be down in ten minutes." I said grabbing some clothes for the day and marching to the bathroom so Maple could change in my room.

I walked downstairs and made breakfast for us. It wasn't anything special, but dad would have been proud that I didn't burn it.

"So what are we going to do about the diaries?" Maple asked slightly less crabby.

"Where are they?" Finnick asked.

"In my closet." I responded sitting on the bar stools.

We dug into our cereal.

"So why do you think Haymitch was so upset about us watching the History Network?" Maple asked.

"There had to be something that he didn't want us to see on there." I answered.

"Do you think there is any replaying or any recordings?" Finnick asked running a hand through his bronze hair.

"I can check, but I don't think so." I answered turning on the TV at a super quiet level. I channel surfed until I saw something that look remotely like the two seconds I remembered.

"It's on! We're only like ten minutes into it, but I think it was just an introduction." I said somewhat excitedly.

"Will we have time to finish?" Maple asked.

"Sure, on days where mom and dad don't work, they sleep late. So we may have a lot of time to finish this." I said.

We all got settled on the floor with our backs against the couch. It was really boring, unsuspecting history documentation. Maple fell asleep and Finnick just put his head on my shoulder. I was the only one at least alert.

"What are you doing?" Devin asked coming downstairs.

"Watching a history documentation about the birds and the bees." I said as he went red and ran out of the room. He was so much like mom; she is such a pansy about certain stuff that it makes me and dad laugh.

And then there were guns and everything.

Finnick jumped awake like someone was shooting at the house. Maple groaned. She forced her eyelids opened and we watched different places get bombed and wrecked. Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4 were the first ones to get wrecked. And then, 13, 12, and 11. But they worked themselves deeper into Panem until they hit the middle.

And then there was a new thing called the Hunger Games. They never elaborated on what these 'Hunger Games' were, though. They sounded sort of sketchy, though.

"What are the Hunger Games?" I asked.

"Do I look like I know, Luna?" Maple sighed, yawning. Why is she always so crabby? It's not like I woke her up from a much-needed eight hours of sleep. It's only been about an hour since she fell asleep in the first place.

"No, it was a general question though. One you didn't necessarily have to answer. Although, I didn't really expect that you would answer. I thought you were asleep still. But the chance that you were listening was very high, when in consideration you really-." I said boring her back to sleep.

"You have a gift of boring people to sleep." Finnick said.

"I know, I use it on Devin all the time. I also know how to clear a room really well, too." I said grinning.

"So for the Games, they don't sound very fun. Because the word 'Hunger' is in the title. Does that mean the players starve?" Finnick said making a really good conclusion.

"Yeah, you're right. But what does that have to do with us?" I asked.

We watched for about 15 more minutes before Devin came down again. In the short time, the show got really graphic and I ducked my head behind Finnick's shoulder and shut my eyes. I tasted pennies in my mouth and tried to shake the images.

"You're good. It's mostly over now." Finnick said as I nodded and we watched for a bit longer.

"Dad said you have to let me watch my morning television shows now." Devin said.

"You woke mom and dad?" I demanded.

"No, only dad. And besides, Willow is still asleep." Devin said.

"Oh, well. We'll just record our history documentary and watch the rest of it later." Finnick said leading us upstairs. Devin went red and then I remembered that to him, we were watching inappropriate stuff.

Finnick stopped at the very top of the stairs and I kept walking. Unfortunately, I walked into him and he almost forced me down the stairs.

He grabbed my hands as I almost fell and gave me a jerk. I crashed into him and he smiled.

"What just happened?" Maple asked.

"Nothing, but if we're up here we can work on the books." I said.

"Right, I think I know who C.S. is." Finnick said shocking me.

"Tell us once we get inside." I said.

Once Maple and Finnick bounced on my bed, I shut the door.

"Well?" I asked Finnick.

"Coriolanus Snow. He was the president of the Districts a long time ago. Like when Aunt Katniss was our ages, he was president." Finnick said.

"How do you know so much?" I asked.

"I listened to the history document. I guess you didn't, then?" Finnick asked.

"No, not necessarily. I was a bit preoccupied with Devin." I said.

I picked up a diary and it was flaming hot!

"Ow!" I said biting my mouth so no one would hear me.

"What?" Maple asked.

"It's warm. Really warm." I said.

"Should we cool it down with something?" Finnick asked.

We tried water, but it was still the same temperature. And then Finnick had his thinking face on. I think I could hear the gears grinding.

"So what if, this Snow person wanted to be in control of someone's blood?" Finnick asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well this is his diary. And his series of diaries, right? Well what if he needs a donation to open a book?" Finnick suggested.

"So the ex-president wants someone's blood?" I asked.

"Well to an extent." Finnick said.

"Who wants to be a donor?" Maple asked.

"I will." I offered.

"Are you sure you want to?" Maple asked as I nodded and grabbed a pair of scissors from my dresser.

I shut my eyes and slice open my palm. It was over before I could even think about it, but every time I curled my fingers into my palm or stretched it hurt. And then, I opened the diary.

"It's empty." Maple said, disappointed.

* * *

I know it's not as good as the last couple, but it gets better and better. Believe me, I'm on Chapter 18 now in a Microsoft word doc and it's getting better and better. You're about to discover secrets about Finnick, Maple, and Luna that you wouldn't even think of.

I'm really stressed out right now, so I don't know if I'll be updating this week, but we'll see...

What do you think is going to happen next? And to who? Maple hasn't had anything really bad happen to her yet *hint hint*. Thoughts?

-GirlonFire

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: What's in a Name

"So now what?" I asked trying to disguise my disappointment. Nothing was even written in the diary! After all this hard work, there was nothing there.

"I don't know. Who buys a diary to leave it empty?" Finnick asked. It was a good point, but maybe they never got around to writing in it that much.

Maple shrugged. We needed a new plan. And as soon as possible would be better. I needed to know about life, my name, who C.S. is, and whatever else there was. I NEEDED to know!

"Wait, I have another idea." Maple said suddenly. Her eyes sparkled excitedly and I could tell this one would be a good one

"Wait, let's hide the evidence!" Finnick said grabbing my hand and looking at the long thin gash that took over most of my palm. My blood was dripping down my fingers.

"I'll run and get bandages and stuff." Maple said.

"Closet outside the bathroom. Disinfectant and bandages." I said as Maple nodded.

"You went a little deep." Finnick said applying pressure. I winced and jerked my hand back. He looked up and I met his gaze.

"Luna, stay still." He said as I sighed and let him continue until Maple came back. Finnick dabbed on the disinfectant and it stung. I winced again and Maple sat on my other side. Finnick gently covered the long, thin gash with a line of bandages and then wrapped it up in an ace.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, I thought of something while I was looking for the first aid stuff. What if there was a key? If you open the main central one, you open all of them." Maple said. It was a brilliant plan, but we had no leads on any key.

And then Finnick did something and mom's diary opened.

"What did you do?" Maple demanded as I laughed.

"I'm not sure." Finnick said shaking his head. And there were words written this time! Amazing! Someone knows how to use a diary! At least my mom had a high enough IQ to use a diary right.

"Luna, you need to read this." Finnick said smirking.

"What?" I asked with a grin. It could be good: a clue on C.S., a clue about the whole Hunger Games mystery, or anything!

"It's about your name." Finnick said reading. My name is a good mystery to solve too. Maybe not top on the priority list, but I'll take it. As long as these diaries are good for something.

_Nov. 8__th__. 3:21 A.M._

_I've been pregnant for 8 months and it hurts so badly. Nightmares are terrible, food cravings suck, and Haymitch is making me mad. We decided not to know the baby's gender and we don't have any names picked. We're really bad parents. Personally, I think Baby #1 is a boy, but Peeta swears the baby is a girl. I guess we'll see. _

"What does that have to do with my name?" I asked.

"Nothing, read the next page." Finnick said.

_Nov. 21__st__. 2:37 A.M._

_Good morning, Baby. Please stop bouncing on my bladder, I don't appreciate it. I can't sleep tonight because you keep trying to crush my ribs to make room for yourself. We still don't know anything about you yet, but I like the surprises. The moon looks so pretty now. It's a nice full, harvest moon. Absolutely gorgeous. Currently eating cottage cheese with strawberries (sounds gross, tastes good). I'm sitting at the kitchen table and looking at the moon. It's amazing, the moon shines so brightly. It keeps away the nightmares and reminds me that I'm fine after having a nightmare. I'm so comfortable, and I think you are too, Baby. The kitchen table is the one place where you let me sleep. Goodnight._

"Okay? Mom thought the moon protected her from bad dreams. But the real question is: what were these dreams?" I asked.

"That's my question. But now we know why you were named Luna." Maple said.

_Dec. 2__nd__. 3:24 A.M._

_Ouch. Note to self: never have kids ever again. Peeta woke me up at 3:20 (four minutes ago) saying that the bed was really wet and then pregnancy really hurt..._

"Alright, let's skip the gross details." Finnick said flipping the page.

_...It is 4:29 A.M. now and you were finally born. Except, not in a hospital. I had Luna Primrose Mellark in the kitchen on the tile. Daddy thoroughly cleaned up and now Luna is asleep. She seems to like the moon too. She always sleeps better in the kitchen instead of her crib. But the windows are facing away from the moon. So maybe we should move the nursery to the second bedroom. Just a thought. But I'm never having kids again. _

"Why did I have to like the moon back then? I mean, I still do. But not enough to name a baby after it! And how did Devin come into the picture? Life was so good back then!" I said.

"Not sure. Let's keep reading. When was Devin born?" Finnick asked.

"April 18th, three years later." I said as Finnick flipped to the last page and folded down the corner.

"Alright let's try October 15th, when she found out about Devin." Maple said.

"Alright." I said with a nod.

_Oct. 15__th__. 5:36 P.M._

_How could that dumb condom not work?! It's like impossible! I'm on birth control, but I'm pregnant again! I just shuddered from remembering the first child-birth. Of course, I'm thrilled to have Luna around. But I'm not having a no-drug birth and we're going to a hospital this time. _

_Peeta doesn't know yet and I'm kind of wary to tell him. I mean, he is too easily excited._

_Now I have the real feeling it is a boy. It's so different from Luna. It's easier. _

"Gross." I groaned.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Hey kids, what are you doing?" Dad asked.

"Oh, we're gossiping about Johanna and Ash." I said as Maple nodded.

"Did you know that mom doesn't eat bananas?" Maple asked as Finnick faked-interest.

"What are you guys reading?" Dad asked skeptically. He knew we weren't really gossiping about Johanna and Ash.

"Finnick brought a yearbook from 4." I said as dad nodded. He seemed to stare at us for a while and Finnick nodded.

Dad shut the door and left.

"That was too close; we need to find somewhere private to read these." I said as Finnick nodded.

"Alright, I'm done reading about Luna." Maple said as we hung out in my room. Maple went to go get dinner for us and she went downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Finnick asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"The way my mom describes me is beautiful. But I don't feel beautiful. My name, my appearance, my intelligence. It all feels like flaws." I said.

"Only because you make them like that." Finnick said.

"I'm not beautiful, Finn. No matter how hard I try to be, there's always something in the way." I said as my eyes welled up.

"Well I think you're beautiful. So much more real than District 4 girls." Finnick said.

"Stop trying to flatter me and stop lying." I said shaking my head. Finnick has never been nice to me. It is highly unlikely that he would start acting nicer now.

"Alright then, listen to me when I say this. You are the most stubborn person ever!" Finnick said grabbing my wrapped up hand and massaging it.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling a small smile.

"Nothing." Finnick said as Maple brought us food. I gently pulled my hand away and we ate our dinners.

"You want to read more?" Maple asked as I nodded and read quietly out loud. I read about Devin.

"Alright, we're really in the future now. We need to go back to when she was our ages." Finnick said as I flipped to the beginning.

"Hmm... what about this entry?" I asked.

_Sept. 7__th__. 4:46 P.M._

_Happy birthday, Prim. I just wish dad could've been there to celebrate with us. Mom is too depressed to do anything now. And it's infuriating. So much for being completely independent. I walked by the bakery and the baker's son gave me a free cake. It was very kind of him. His name is Peeta Mellark and he lives in the richer part of town. However, the Hunger Games are going to begin soon and it is very stressful. Prim is too young to understand what the Hunger Games are, but I'm entered many times since I took the tesserae. The District 12 tributes seem the same as always. That is bad; we haven't had a victor since the Quarter Quell. I think that's it for now._

"That was a bad entry." Maple said frowning.

"What is tesserae?" Finnick asked, looking confused.

"Not sure. But whatever it is, it was really bad." I said.

"Well why is this important?" Maple asked.

"Mom said a big change happened when she was 16 when her life changed." I said handing the diary to Finnick and went to go change into pajamas.

He read an entry.

_Sept. 10__th__. 10 A.M._

_I am so scared. I have volunteered to be in the Hunger Games. In order to get out, I have to kill 23 other kids who are in these cruel Games._

"I'm done reading. Feel free to finish the entry. But I don't want to think about my mom killing 23 other kids." I said.

"But your dad was the other tribute for 12 and he's alive too. And he was in the same one as your mom was, so clearly she only had to pick through 22 people. And she may not have even killed anyone. Finnick's dad was a victor and he lived after his Games. My parents were some victors, too, I think. I can just tell. And maybe Annie is one, as well." Maple said.

"I don't care. I'm going to bed." I said pulling my covers over my face and sighing. No one could see me get red in my face and no one could see tears stream down my cheeks. I couldn't imagine mom or dad ever killing kids. But how much do I really know about them?

* * *

**And it's a Monday night entry. I'm going on a field trip for Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. So I won't be able to post at all! So here you go! **

**A lot of things were revealed in this chapter. Luna, Finnick, and Maple discovered the Hunger Games (duh duh duuuhhh). And Luna found out about her name. **

**So chapters 6-18 were bad ones because I changed the plot, so now I have 7 Chapters done. Sorry, guys. **

**However, with the new plot, things are going to get interesting, drama-filled, and exciting which means... LONGER CHAPTERS! YAY!I mean, they aren't really that short. So far (minus chapter 1) all of them have been longer than 1,000 words. But lucky for you guys.**

Thanks to: **clohedames**and **Everllarkglee4ever** for favoriting the story. Thanks to:** Everllarkglee4ever**, **Murphysgal87****, ****clohedames****, ****firefoxxe****, ****littlemixlover17****, **and **oOEvelynRoseOo** for following the story. And thanks to: **Sweet Nothing** (guest), **Ashjoh123** (guest), and **oOEvelynRoseOo** for reviewing.

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the support guys :) **

**-GirlonFire**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Discovery

Maple and Finnick went out with dad to start the bakery. I never really was allowed in the bakery, so I just waited around the house. Dad said I was a terrible baker and needed some serious lessons.

I decided to get dressed for the day but I tripped over shoes in my closet. I landed on the wall, but the wall turned into a door. I found a door knob!

I twisted it and I found a secret room in my closet!

"I love this house." I said going in and looking around.

I went exploring a bit and found a map. It had a ton of secret rooms and branches off of the secret room.

I grinned and went exploring for a while. with the map. But then, a door slammed shut and I was stuck in here.

I almost started to panic, but I found a vent and crawled out. I sighed in relief. But then Devin found me.

"What are you doing in the vent?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm... I thought I heard a rat." I said lamely. He shrugged and turned back to the TV. I sighed in relief and crawled out of the vent. It seems like everything was okay for now. Devin was the same old, unsuspecting Devin.

"You seem happy today. Why is that?" Devin asked.

"I don't know." I shrugged. He was on to something. He grinned mischievously and it seemed like he was thinking about how to word something.

"I think I do. Was it because Finnick was here yesterday? And he is still here today. He always seems to put you in a good mood." Devin asked.

I shrugged. I don't know how he got the strange image in his head that Finnick and I are lovers, but we are not lovers! We are only friends! And I don't want to date anyone; they'd hold me back and mess stuff up. And having a boyfriend/ girlfriend makes you distracted, and now I cannot handle all the stupid distractions.

This officially got awkward. I went back up to my room to investigate the secret place a bit more. I could hide the diaries in here! As long as I mapped out where I put them, I would be just fine.

"Dev, I'll be right back!" I said bolting out the front door and running through the woods. I found the little stub, sticking out of the ground and started to dig. I found both diaries in perfect condition still. They were a bit dirty but still perfect.

I ran to my room before Devin could say anything and ran through the tunnels. I found the perfect spot to leave the diaries and I marked the route on the map. I went exploring again and found many twists and turns. This place was really confusing! Someone could get lost in here! And who knows what could be in here!

Something scampered across my foot and I heard a _hiss_. I ran out and went back to my bedroom. Maybe the secret tunnel in my room was like a maze. If you took a wrong turn, you get a bad fate or something stupid like that.

I collapsed on the bed and took a nap. However, it wasn't very satisfying. I was too excited about the mystery stuff and telling Maple and Finnick about the tunnels and where I hid the diaries. I think it was pretty ingenious of me.

I still had a load of questions to be answered, though. And at this point, I don't know how costly those answers will ever be.

Finnick and Maple came back pretty late and I had to hold off on telling them about the diaries and the tunnels. We all fell asleep as soon as they got home. But I slept late (until 10 a.m.) and went into the living room. Finnick was talking to Devin about something and I grabbed Maple's arm.

"I have something to show you guys." I whispered to her, bouncing with excitement.

I made breakfast this morning and it actually turned out pretty good. I made blueberry pancakes, some eggs, and some bacon.

"Not bad, Luna." Devin said jokingly. I can only make breakfast foods.

"Not bad? This is amazing!" Maple said swallowing.

"Thanks, I've had practice. I can only make breakfast foods, though." I said.

"Oh well, good breakfast." Finnick said helping me wash dishes. I washed, he dried, and Devin put them away.

"Alright, Finnick and Maple, I have something to show you. And Devin, a girl named Allie called and told me to tell you to call her back." I said as Devin went red and started mumbling something.

"What was that about?" Finnick asked as I led them upstairs.

"Oh, nothing. Just found something interesting while you and Maple were out with dad." I said.

"Your closet?" Maple asked raising an eyebrow.

"Look closely. Right by the head dent in the wall." I said pointing out the small dent I made when I tripped over my shoes.

"What is that?" Finnick asked looking at the dent.

"A dent I made, but look to the left." I said pointing to a doorknob.

"It's a door." Maple said.

"A secret door in your closet?" Finnick asked as I nodded.

"Have you been in there?" Maple asked.

"Yeah, and I have to say: it's pretty interesting in there." I said.

"Luna, you're brilliant!" Finnick said pulling me into a hug. My feet dangled off the ground and I laughed.

"Can we go in there? Like now?" Maple asked as Finnick set me down.

"Sure, if you really want to. I'm going to warn you now, it's scary in there with who-knows-what." I said.

"Let's do it! We can do anything as long as we are all a team." Maple said.

"Alright then, let's head on it." I said as Maple walked in first.

"Go ahead, I'm going to close the doors to the closet and leave something here." I said to Finnick as he crawled in.

I left a shoe in the doorway so it wouldn't slam shut and met Finnick and Maple a few feet ahead of me. The torch lanterns on the walls were keeping us warm (ish) and it made us see the very edges of the tunnels.

"Well? Ready to start walking?" I asked.

No one wanted to lead us through the maze, so they left it to me. Not that I wanted to lead anyway. I just wanted them to see where I put the diaries, not experience all of their worst nightmares ever. But you know, whatever happens will happen. It was amazing that Maple had so much faith in us, because I feel like a huge failure now.

* * *

**Luna is second guessing herself... What do you guys think will happen in the secret tunnels? **

**Happy Memorial Day weekend everyone! **

**My gosh have I had quite the week: Monday, I found out my 94 year-old grandpa had a stroke! Monday night I got 0.00% sleep, Tuesday was terrible, Tuesday night I stayed up until 3 A.M. talking to my grandma (trying to make her feel a little better) and didn't bother going to sleep because I would only sleep for 2 more hours before my alarm went off, yesterday wasn't that great but wasn't that bad either, last night I went to bed at 6:30 p.m. And today I visited my grandpa in the hospital! **

**Sorry for not updating for a while, but I've been sort of busy this time of year. It's almost exam time and I have to study, and I'm a Squad Leader for marching band. **

**Anyone have an ideas/suggestions/ comments? I'm running a little low on ideas now. I feel like my creative span is shrinking and shrinking. **

**Leave me a review of your thoughts and ideas! **

**Thanks for reading! -GirlonFire**


	7. Chapter 7: Boys are Confusing

Something slithered across my foot and I screamed and jumped.

"You alright Luna?" Finnick asked trying to hide a smirk. He failed. But suddenly, I was the same height as he was...

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I'm carrying you." Finnick said as Maple started laughing. Sure enough, he was carrying me bridal-style.

"I don't like snakes." I said as Maple took a picture of us. She tried disguising her laughter and Finnick had to carry me out.

"Next time we cross some snakes, I'll carry you out." I offered as Finnick smiled. Finnick set me down.

"Thanks." I said.

We continued walking and we stopped when I showed them where I stashed the diaries.

"When are all of our birthdays?" Finnick asked.

"December 2nd." I answered.

"August 13th." Maple answered.

"June 12th." Finnick answered as I nodded.

"So what else are we going to do today? It's not a good day when we're not raising hell." Maple said.

"I don't know." I said shrugging.

"I have a date." Finnick said.

"With who?" I asked.

"Natalie Cole." Finnick answered as his face got red. Natalie Cole was a stringy blond-haired girl with pretty brown eyes. She was generally nice to everyone at school, but she was a popular. She barely ever talked to me, but when she did, she was always nice.

"She's really nice." I said smiling.

"Yeah, we're going to the District 12 Winter Masquerade tomorrow." Finnick said.

"Man, if Finnick has a date, we need to get moving." Maple said as I nodded.

"Let's go boy scout." I said to Maple as we exited my closet.

"We need to buy dresses." Maple said.

"You know how to sew?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"In District 12, we make our own dresses. We buy the material, though." I said as Maple paled.

"I can't _make_ my dream dress." Maple said.

"I'll help you. I already made half of mine. I just need to finish." I said.

"What color is it?" Maple asked.

"White." I said as she nodded.

Maple and I went out to the fabric shop and someone was getting fitted for a tux.

"No, no, no Willy. That's not right, if you want a date to the masquerade, you need to be serious about it." Someone's mother said.

"Who's that?" Maple asked.

"Will Johnson." I said. Will has blond hair and grass-green eyes, he has a big and bulky build, and he used to be one of my best friends.

"He's staring at you." Maple whispered giggling.

"No he isn't." I said turning around. He was staring at me. My cheeks felt warmer and I used my hair as a wall.

"So what does your dream dress look like?" I asked Maple.

"Well purple and satin-y. And a one shoulder sparkle-y thing and perfect." Maple said.

"We'll pick out your fabrics and sparkles and I'll help you make it if you draw what you want." I said as Maple went off.

"So, getting ready for the masquerade?" Will asked joining me.

He was properly fitted in a tux and he looked nice.

"Yeah, I'm helping my friend out." I said.

"Yeah, she seems kind of new to town." Will said as I nodded. Maple was talking to a sales-lady looking very confused.

"Got a date yet?" Will asked.

"No." I answered shaking my head.

"Well do you want to go with me? Like on a date?" Will asked.

"Sure, I'd like that. I haven't seen you in a while." I said.

"I know, I haven't seen you around." Will said.

"I'd better go help her." I said.

"What color is your dress?" Will asked.

"Why?" I asked smiling.

"So I can match my tie." Will said.

"It's white. So just go like silver or black or something." I said as Will smiled and went off to his grandmother.

"Well?" Maple asked.

"I just got a date." I said grinning.

"Really? And Finnick has nothing to do with this?" Maple asked.

"Yes, really. And why would Finnick be involved?" I asked gritting my teeth. It's always Finnick-this or Finnick-that.

"Because he will be so jealous." Maple said handing me a sketch of her dream dress. Definitely difficult, but not impossible.

"I can do this." I said as Maple grinned.

We bought fabrics and sparkles and we went around town to find Maple a date.

By the end of the day, a guy named Jake plucked up enough courage to ask Maple. We all had dates!

"We'd better head back for dinner. Nice meeting you, Jake." I said grabbing Maple's wrist and dragging her away.

"Time to get started on the dress." I said going upstairs to barricade myself in my room and beginning the quest to finish Maple's dream dress.

Maple brought me dinner, but I neglected it. I was making her dress and I wasn't stopping until I was finished. I stayed up all night and all the next day trying to finish.

The satin was hard to sew, though. And it took many retakes. I kept stabbing myself with the pins and I yawned.

"How's it going?" Maple asked.

"Fine." I said shrugging.

"Making some real progress, Luna." Maple said, grinning. I nodded and kept working. Maple kept trying to talk, but I wasn't responsive.

She gave up and just left. She must've sent Finnick up next, because he sat on my bed next to me.

"Hey, Luna. How are you?" Finnick asked sitting next to me on my bed.

"Fine." I muttered, continuing to sew.

"Luna, you need a break." Finnick said.

"I'm okay." I said.

"Luna, you look dead!" Finnick said.

"The dance is in a few days and Maple doesn't have a dress! She doesn't know how to sew! And I'm tired." I said whining a bit.

"Well take a rest, then. Your mom can probably help you out." Finnick said.

"She's busy." I said in a yawn.

"Luna, you need to relax." Finnick said.

"But Finnick-." I said whining a lot.

"No complaining." Finnick said taking away my sewing supplies and setting them on Maple's mattress.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" I asked whining even more.

"No whining either." He said stroking my cheek.

"You can't do that." I said getting off my bed quickly.

"Do what?" Finnick asked.

"You have a really nice date to the dance. You can't do that to me." I said shaking my head and leaving.

"What happened?" Maple asked.

I shook my head and went outside for a run.

As long as Finnick had a date for the dance, he couldn't flirt so much with Maple or I anymore. I really thought he would be fine with Natalie. But would I be fine with him going to the dance with Natalie?

A flash of jealousy pounded through me. The thought of Finnick and Natalie going to the dance together made me kind of sad. But it shouldn't.

I never wanted to have this sort of relationship. This was a movie relationship. He male protagonist got a girlfriend, the female protagonist got jealous, and she got a boyfriend. But normally situations like that don't work out and they break up and discover that the other protagonist was perfect for them.

But, that isn't going to happen. As much as I wanted it to, it simply wasn't. And it broke my heart to think about.

I think I'm in _love_ with Finnick Odair...

* * *

And Luna is officially confused about Finnick. He's kind of playing her and Natalie, but she doesn't want to admit it. You'll really be able to see who Will and Natalie truly are in the next chapter.

**In the future**, there is more adventure, more thrills, and more Lunnick or Finna (Finnick-Luna) cute romance. You'll be able to see their relationship grow a bit more and you'll also see the challenges they will have to go through.

Also, **which couple name do you like better?** I can't decide and I really want to shorten Finnick and Luna up.

Thanks for reading!

HAVE A HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY!

-GirlonFire


	8. Chapter 8: Date Problems

**Nothing2000: **Thanks for the super nice review! It made my day :)

**oOEvelynRoseOo: **Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad you like the story so much! :D

**hungergamesbiggestfan00:** Thanks for the review. More cute stuff is scattered throughout the story! Believe me, once we hit Chapter 11+, we'll really see Luna get attached.

**ashjosh123:** Thanks so much for the support!

**Sweet Nothing: **Thanks for the review! I hope I have improved since chapter 2 ;)

* * *

_Chapter 8  
Date Problems_

Mom finished Maple's dress for me. Will and I went out for a bit. We wanted to get to know each other a bit before the dance. We went on endless dates that left me feeling like my stomach was going to explode from laughing so much.

Will was generally a fun guy. Was I going to become his girlfriend? Who knows what's going to happen between us. And that's the great answer. I don't want to be tied down to someone and I want to just keep life going. Finnick was always on my mind though, whenever Will and I had a umm... _physical interaction_, it seemed like Finnick was there. Was that supposed to happen?

Dev and Allie, his new blond-haired, olive-green eyed girlfriend, went on a double date with Will and I. Believe it or not, Devin and Allie are a little more... _serious _about their relationship. I think Will and I were friend-zoned.

"I'll see you tonight." Will said, walking Devin and I back to the house. I could tell Maple and Finnick were spying on us.

"Yeah, pick me up at 8?" I asked.

"Sure. You, me, Maple, Jake, Finnick, Natalie, Devin, and Allie." Will said as I nodded and went inside. I quietly shut the door and found Finnick and Maple hiding behind a curtain.

"What are you doing?" I asked, scaring them out of their wits.

"Oh umm... nothing." Maple said unconvincingly.

"It's alright. Be jealous." I said grinning.

"You guys are so friendly." Finnick said.

"When you've known Will as long as I have, it's impossible not to be friendly. He is so _charismatic_." I said as Finnick's face went really red.

"I'd better start getting ready." I said excusing myself. I slid on my white lace-y halter dress and I straightened my hair.

"Why are you straightening your hair? Not that it doesn't look good, but it's so pretty when it is natural." Maple said coming in. She wore her dress and it fit her perfectly. Mom did Maple's hair in an elegant braid thing and she looked really good.

"I don't know. Just something different." I said curling the ends of it a bit. I put on my makeup and did Maple's.

"I just found something." Finnick said bursting in. He wore a black tux with a yellow tie. Not that it didn't look good, but yikes.

"What?" Maple asked.

"A necklace." Finnick said revealing a pendant thing with an emerald in the middle and some assorted diamonds.

"That's really fancy." I said looking at it.

"Why would someone leave that as a clue?" Maple asked as I put it on.

"Maybe Maple should wear it." Finnick said.

"Why?" Maple asked.

"Never mind." Finnick said shaking his head. Maple made him leave.

"Does anything feel different?" Maple asked.

"I don't think so." I said looking in the mirror. I still looked the same as always. Nothing was noticeably different.

"LUNA! Will is here!" Mom yelled.

"Oh gosh, it's already 8 pm." I said running downstairs after looking at the necklace.

"New necklace?" Will asked.

"It's Maple's. She's letting me borrow it for the occasion." I said as Will smiled and nodded. Dad took some pictures and sent us off. We went out to the Justice Building, where it is always held. Natalie and Finnick claimed a corner of the room. Jake and Maple went to a table. Devin and Allie were off dancing.

"So you've found the clue. My great-aunt will be so pleased with me." Will said grabbing my wrist.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"That necklace was no coincidence, Luna. And it was my job to make sure you're wearing it now." Will said.

"Why?" I asked as he grabbed a fancy sword thing hanging over the fireplace.

"Will, what happened to you?" I asked gently.

"What was meant to happen, you mean? Everything that is happening now was planned by a secret society that has some lame conspiracy in the middle of their work. Of course, I know you and your friends started the conspiracy. And now it's my job to take care of you. I used your feelings to abuse you and make you jealous because your District 4 friend is with Natalie. I knew if two of the three of your little group had dates, you'd make sure the last one did too. So you got Maple out-of-the-way for me. Congrats. And now to follow the plan." Will said stepping closer to me.

"Get away, Will. Go back to normal. We can say we've had an argument and don't want to see each other anymore." I said.

"Everything can go back to normal when you call your District 4 friend in here." Will said grabbing my hair.

I picked the wrong day to wear my hair down.

"Call him!" Will demanded holding the sword to my neck. It's not very sharp, though. It's actually pretty dull.

"Will, you don't have to do this." I said as he dug the sword in a bit. I screamed.

"And you know I planned this dance. So I planned the music being so loud, no one could hear you scream if this had to happen. Because, if I don't hand your friend to my aunt, I have to hand you over." Will said.

"Go ahead then. Hand me over." I gasped struggling a bit.

"Not the right answers." Will said as I punched him in the gut and struggled to get away. He had a hold on my hair and I bit off a scream as it tugged.

He was forced to let me go.

I have two options: try to run away or fight him. I picked the truly stupid option. If I led him to Finnick, he'd only hand Finnick over to his aunt. I grabbed a knife from the fireplace and Will grinned.

"You wouldn't use this on me, would you?" Will asked.

"Who is your aunt anyway?" I asked.

"The great C.S. you've been speculating about." Will said.

"So C.S. is a girl, then?" I asked.

"Duh. And she thought you were smart." Will said.

"I am pretty ingenious." I said.

"And modest too. But this was completely part of the trap that you fell into. You were so easily manipulated. She was worried you would be swayed, but with you in here that is impossible." Will said.

I hurled the knife at him and it pinned him to the wall. It bought me a few seconds, but I sprinted out of the room Will was trying to keep me captive in.

The walls shook and I gasped.

We were having an earthquake or something.

"BOMB!" Someone yelled.

"Luna! Luna!" Someone else yelled running around. The walls shook again and I ducked with my hands over my neck.

"Devin?!" I demanded.

I found him trying to exit.

"It's blocked from the outside!" He yelled as I made my way over.

"Get out through a window then. Just get out!" I snapped.

"What about you?" Devin asked.

"I have to find Finnick and Maple. Just go!" I snapped.

"I'll see you at home." Devin said hugging me and breaking a window. He climbed out first and then grabbed on to Allie.

Other kids followed his example.

"Maple?! Finnick?!" I yelled shoving passed people.

"Luna! I'm so glad you're okay." Maple said hugging me as a bomb made the chandelier collapse. I screamed at the glass shards flying everywhere.

"Where's Finnick?" I demanded.

"He and Natalie went off somewhere!" Maple yelled.

"Not good! Will dragged me off somewhere and tried to behead me." I said.

"Where is he?" Maple asked.

"Trapped in a secret room somewhere. He was trying to get Finnick tonight. He almost did too." I said as Maple and I ran off.

"Finnick!" I snapped feeling relief.

"Luna." He groaned. He was sporting a massive bump on his head.

"Finnick what happened?" I demanded.

"I don't remember. I was dancing with Natalie and then it went fuzzy." Finnick said.

"Come on. We need to get out. Natalie and Will planned this attack on us." I said as a bomb went through the roof and set the stairs on fire.

"Over the balcony! Hurry!" Maple snapped jumping. I followed.

"Come on, Finnick!" I yelled as he clumsily jumped. I relied on my super-strength to save him from breaking his neck. We were in the lobby thing. Almost there...

There was another whistle. A bomb was coming at us.

"Get down!" I snapped dropping to the ground and pulling Maple and Finnick with me. The bomb struck another hole in a roof and we army-crawled to the window.

"Maple, go first. Then, get Finnick out." I said as Maple nodded and climbed through the flaming window. She and I worked on getting Finnick out and I went next. Everyone evacuated quickly.

"Come on, get to my house quickly." I snapped. The Peacekeepers closed off the area to the houses.

Bombs scattered and emergency whistles were going off.

"We're barricaded in town. The next safest place is the Hob!" I yelled as bombs _whooshed_ by.

"Hurry up, Maple!" I yelled as a bomb struck not too far away from us.

I felt like crying, screaming, and punching a wall. I led us into the Hob and we ducked under a vendor booth thing.

"Luna? What's going to happen?" Maple asked.

"We'll be fine. I promise. We're safe for now." I said as she whimpered. Another bomb hit. Finnick passed out and Maple tried to relax her breathing. I stayed up to make sure nothing happened.

Tears streamed down my face as my home kept getting bombed.

"Luna? We're still alive?" Finnick asked.

"Don't say it like that. We're alive. Yippee." I said as Finnick smiled.

The ground shook endlessly and I shivered.

"How did we get out of the Justice Building?" Finnick asked.

"Maple and I got you out. You're sporting a pretty bad bump on your head." I said as Finnick nodded.

Finnick scooted next to me.

"Natalie wanted me out-of-the-way." Finnick said.

"Will wanted me and Maple out-of-the-way, so you'd be alone." I said, "Will's great-aunt is C.S. And they had a plan to capture you and distract Maple and I."

Another bomb hit and Finnick jumped.

"This is scary." He muttered.

"We'll be okay." I said as he pulled me into a hug. Finnick didn't let me go at all and he stared at Maple, making sure she was okay.

We fell asleep underneath the booth for a few hours.

"Hey! I think we're safe for now. It has stopped." Maple said waking us up.

"Right, sorry." I said as we got out from underneath the table. Scraps blew in the wind and remains were everywhere! My home was ruined.

"Well, now what?" Finnick asked.

"Make them regret ever bombing 12." I said.

* * *

ACTION! And boy, was Luna jealous of Natalie or what?! Prepare to see Natalie again in the future. Things are about to get creepy and weird!

Sadly, exams are coming up and I will have to study. Not much time to update, but I will try when I can.

Thanks so much for reviewing and reading up to this points! Your feedback make me more encouraged to update whenever I can. It has just been super busy. So I am really sorry for the late update!

Thanks for favoriting, reviewing, and following this story!

-GirlonFire


	9. Chapter 9: I Like Buff Guys

**Thanks so much for the views! I got 710 views and I'm only on Chapter 9! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and viewing! But also, thanks for reviewing, commenting, and favoring this and following it! **

* * *

_Chapter 9:  
I Like Buff Guys _

Finnick, Maple, and I walked into the house and waited for mom, dad, Devin, and Allie to appear.

"Luna! You're alive!" Devin exclaimed behind me, making me jump.

"Yeah, we couldn't make it all the way home last night." I said as dad pulled me into a hug.

"Is everyone alright?" Dad asked as we nodded.

Mom went to go check on Haymitch and Devin walked Allie home.

"Maple, can you do a secretly thorough background check on Will? See if anything comes up." I said as she nodded and started researching.

Finnick and I went in the tunnels to check on the diaries.

They still remained, but in the bomb attack, one was forced open.

"Luna, hey Luna! Look at this! Words are appearing now!" Finnick said looking at it.

"What is that?" I asked flipping the page. And then I saw something truly terrifying. I don't know if it was a prediction. But it was terrifying.

_"Finnick no!" I yelled running for him. We were in some castle thing and we were dressed in armor and armed with swords and weapons. _

_Someone stabbed him in the stomach and he yelled. _

_"NO!" I screamed. Maple ran to cover him and someone shot her with a gun._

"No!" I yelled.

"Luna, calm down. It showed me something too." Finnick said.

"This is tampered with. During the bombing, someone came in here. Someone is putting fake nightmares in a diary." I said.

"What did you see?" Finnick asked.

"That depends on what you saw." I said.

"Well, we were in some castle thing. And we were split up into blockade things. You, your mother, and your father were leading us. And we were on the losing side." Finnick said. Not good: he saw a castle, I saw a castle. We were fighting. And we were losing. It's basically the same nightmare.

"You and Maple were fighting, but you got hurt and died. Maple tried to cover for you, but she got shot in the head." I said.

"That's about as likely to happen as anything." Finnick said.

We moved the diaries as a precaution.

We told Maple about what we saw. She was flipping through books looking for Will and whoever else may be involved.

"Well it's obvious. It's our fate. We're meddling in something larger than what we expected. C.S. is probably some convicted person from the Capitol." Maple said.

"Probably, but what are we supposed to do?" I asked.

"Finish solving the mystery." Maple said.

"And cause a war?" I asked.

"If it is what's right, then sure. I couldn't think of anyone better to cause a war with." Finnick said. He had a point.

"I don't know guys. I'm not a big fighter unless it's necessary." I said.

"Well, this is more than necessary. We need to do this. Please, Luna, just let us get ready. We can sort out some pretty good people from 12." Finnick said.

"Finn, that's the thing! Have you noticed where all the people went?" I asked.

"No, I haven't noticed them." Finnick said.

"That's exactly it! They're gone! They've evacuated to different Districts." I said.

"There's truly no one left here besides us and Haymitch." Maple said as I nodded.

"There's no one else to mobilize. We're stuck." I said.

"Come to District 4, then." Finnick said.

"No, I can't. They'll be expecting us to go somewhere where our friends are." I said.

"Well where would you go then?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know District 2 or something like that." I said.

"So we have to go home?" Maple asked.

"Probably. We should pack your things, for when we eventually have to." I said helping Maple pack up and wheeling her bags downstairs.

"Good, you've packed. Luna, we need to leave. Your mom and dad are talking to a train keeper; we need to evacuate the district now." Haymitch said.

"Why?" I asked.

"We're going to be bombed again." Haymitch said as he led Devin, Allie, Finnick, Maple, and I to a train. Mom and dad gave the man all of our money, but he let us leave the District. The last thing I would remember district 12 as was a bomb site.

Finnick and I sat on a row of chairs, Maple stood, Devin and Allie sat on the floor, mom and dad talked to the driver, and Haymitch fell asleep.

"I need to excuse myself." I said going to the bathroom. I stood there for a while and cried. I don't know why, but crying made everything feel better.

"Luna? You okay in there?" Finnick asked poking a head in.

"I'm so scared." I said sobbing.

I looked in my lap and Finnick grabbed one of my hands.

"I never thought 12 would be bombed. It just seemed so innocent." I said calming down.

"Innocent? You had a black market and some other secrets that would make 4 look completely childish." Finnick said.

"I guess. But it's the inside story that just reminds me of bittersweet innocence." I said.

"Like what?" Finnick asked.

"Oh man, when I was just learning to walk, I fell into the pond in the woods. Dad had to save me. And when I was six, I had to get stitches on my head because I banged it against the edge of the counter. When I was twelve, I tried to repaint my room, but it only turned brighter yellow." I said smiling at the memories.

And then I got sad all over again.

"Luna, those memories aren't lost. But they're what they should be. Memories." Finnick said as I sighed and nodded.

"Maybe it's a good thing that we're moving." I muttered.

"How?" Finnick asked.

"Well, I'm experiencing new places. And meeting new people. And I'm on a train. I've always wanted to travel by train. And I might get to see other people work and do different jobs. I'll learn about others things than coal all the time." I said.

"Right, you just have to think on the positive side of things." Finnick said as I nodded in agreement.

The train lurched as another bomb struck 12 and I fell on top of Finnick.

"Sorry." I mumbled with a mouthful of his shirt.

He laughed and it gave me the chills. He was so perfect, even when he thought he wasn't. He was perfect! But that was the problem; he was too perfect for me.

"I think I'm going to bed." Finnick said leaving. I collected myself a bit and walked out to my couch.

I passed Finnick's room.

"Dad, I don't really know what to do now. I really like her, but I'm not sure how we could move on." Finnick said.

It was sweet that he still prayed to his dad, but he was probably praying to him for advice about some District 4 girl who could easily have him.

I walked by Maple, who was asleep on my couch. And I shook my head. She looked so calm when she slept, and then she woke up and all the energy overwhelmed her. Her future husband is about to have a lot on his hands.

Devin and Allie were sleeping, and holding hands. It was cute.

Mom and dad were in a similar position and Haymitch was muttering about some woman who he would miss desperately.

Everyone seemingly caught the love bug. I think we were all pining for someone to make this better for us all.

But overall, no one could make this better for me. My friends surrendered to love and there was nothing I could do to make it better. Nothing could compare to the place I used to call home, where we were all too busy for love. And nothing -or no one -could ever make this seem almost better.

"Hey Luna, you like to sing, right?" Allie asked.

"No. I sing, but I'm not good." I said.

"Uh-huh. Just like you don't like Finnick romantically." Maple said joining us. My face got pink and Allie laughed at my discomfort.

"Well, hey. You wanna watch a movie with me?" Allie asked changing the subject.

"Sure, what movie?" I asked.

"Hercules." She answered as Maple and I sat on the couch.

Allie was at my favorite song ever.

"Say Luna, didn't you have a strange obsession with Hercules?" Maple asked smirking.

"Of course I did. He was my childhood boyfriend." I said as Maple laughed.

"And Finnick is kind of like Hercules, right? They have like the same hair and Finnick is muscle-y, like Hercules!" Allie said as Maple grinned.

"You have to admit, all the swimming is really helping out for Finnick's abs." Maple said as my face went red.

"How would you know that?" I asked turning the attention back on her.

"You're a lot like Meg, you know?" Allie asked, randomly. _Oh no_. _We're still on the Finnick-Luna/ Hercules-Meg comparison._

"No I'm not." I said.

"You both have intense self-pride, don't know how to distinguish your feelings, and have an intense hero complex." Allie said using a lot of big words.

"Don't forget the denial aspect." Maple added.

"It's not that I'm in denial of feelings and gush stuff like that. It's just that we're going into war, and it's not a good time to start something like that." I said.

"But, maybe because we're going into a war, this is the only good time to do it." Maple suggested. She just wanted to see Finnick and I get together.

"Not during a war it's not. We can't have distractions." I said.

"Maybe it's a good thing to get your mind off things." Allie said.

"Or maybe not." I said shaking my head, "Tell me Maple, Allie: do you two have our couple name planned out already?" I asked, feigning interest.

"Of course we do! Lunnick or Finna." Maple said as Allie giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed." I sighed going off to my compartment and changing. I plopped on the couch thing and fell asleep.

I tried to ignore what Allie and Maple were going on about. But something stuck in my head. _'And don't forget the denial aspect'. _

Am I truly in denial? Or is my head only playing tricks on me? For my sake, I hope it's the latter option.

* * *

I know I said I probably wouldn't update for the rest of this week. But I had such a terrible day today and updating just makes everything happier! I got home from school, called my dad (trying to tell him not to hound me today because my day was so terrible), and tried to not cry during the phone call.

I did cry as soon as I came home from school though. I almost started sobbing on the bus ride home, too!

So thank you guys for just reading to this point and sticking there by me. I feel like I can tell you guys anything. I'm not afraid to embarrass myself in front of you guys like I am in front of the school.

I'll tell you a brief summary of what happened: today I was humiliated by a teacher and it was embarrassing! I got yelled at for making a mistake (it's not like I'm a bad kid or anything. I get good grades and am nice to people) and then he made me basically admit my mistake to the whole class, as if the whole class wasn't listening...

**Sorry for getting off topic**, but thanks for reading!

-GirlonFire


	10. Chapter 10: Never Alone Completely

Thanks to:

**Nina08: putting things up on Fanfiction does seem to make everything better! And thanks so much for the concern about my day :) **

**Clohedames: Thanks for the concern ;) You were absolutely right! Everything is so much better now. Thank you :)**

Thanks for the concerns and questions. But I want to say thank you: to the loyal readers who inspire me and make me proud to keep posting for you! I know a lot of things need work and aren't correct, but it means a lot to me that you stick with it and keep reading the story!

*****Warning: A couple swear words in this chapter! Nothing too serious, but just thought I'd warn you! **

* * *

_Chapter 10:  
Never Alone Completely_

It was about 3 in the morning and the train lurched to the stop. Mom woke us all up by screaming that someone was entering the train. I shrugged and tried to fall back asleep.

"Luna, wake up!" Maple hissed taking my pillow out from underneath my head.

I grumbled and sighed.

"Peacekeepers are here! They've found us." Maple said as I shot out of bed.

"What do we do?" She asked as I broke the vase sitting on my nightstand and picked up the sharp and pointy glass shards.

"Have a makeshift weapon." I said handing them to her.

"Where are they? We need the runts!" Someone yelled passing the compartment. There was a gunshot and Maple screamed.

I slapped my hand over her mouth and got ready to fight. I balanced a shard of glass and someone opened the compartment.

Maple whimpered and I sprang into attack.

He shoved me from him easily, but I sliced his face open with the glass as I fell. I fell with a grunt and dropped all the glass.

I grabbed a piece as he leaned over me and plunged it into his eye. He screamed and staggered away from me.

"Come on." Maple said locking him in the compartment. We ran off to where Finnick and Devin were fighting some. Finnick had a sword from over the fireplace and Devin caused the distraction.

"Hey, ugly!" I yelled taking the attention off Devin.

"Go find Allie." I whisper-hissed to Devin. He took off running down the hall.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Nobody." I said trying my luck. Odysseus tried this trick on the Cyclops. It worked out for him, so maybe this Peacekeeper is really dumb.

"Nobody is here!" He yelled into his speaker in his helmet. Finnick broke the thing connecting him to everyone else.

"Who is your friend, Nobody?" He asked.

"Not." I answered.

"Not who?" He asked.

"Not Anybody." I answered as he nodded.

"Nobody and Not Anybody are here." He said.

"I bet you that we're smarter than you are." I challenged.

"What's your bet?" He asked.

"My name." I answered.

"But you're Nobody." He said.

"Damn right, she's Nobody." Finnick said cutting off his head.

We ran down the hall and I got separated from Maple and Finnick while we entered a room. I tried calling them, but they were too far away.

And then someone grabbed me.

It turned out to be Allie. But where was Devin?

"Luna!" Devin yelled quickly catching up with us. Allie grinned as he opened the door and her eyes flashed red. She wasn't Allie. Someone else abducted her. She forced me to drink something. Everything went very dark very quickly.

I fell and then Devin fell. Allie dragged both of us off somewhere and she laughed maniacally.

In my hazy and drunken state, I saw hallucinations. People were walking towards us. I screamed as something touched my shoulder. I got a massive headache and I screamed.

"Shut up!" Allie yelled at me as the compartment door opened. Maple pushed Allie from me and Finnick was helping Devin out.

Allie stopped attacking and she fell over.

"What just happened?" Maple asked.

"Someone abducted her." I answered as there was another gunshot and someone screamed. The train started moving again.

"Where are we going?" Devin asked.

"We'll find out when we get there." Finnick answered.

We were going faster than we've ever gone before and by now the headache was gone. I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Kids, we're in the Capitol." Dad said, entering.

"How? And where did Willow wander off to?" I asked.

"Willow jumped off the train when he had the chance." Dad said.

"He left us all to die?!" Maple exclaimed angrily.

"Well, yeah. Katniss made him. He was the only one who would've made it out safely." Dad said as we nodded.

This wasn't the direction I wanted to go in.

And then everything went black again. It was foggy, like someone was whispering in my ear. They were commanding me to do something. Speaking to my brain in such a soothing tone, that I couldn't help but obey.

Dad shut the door and as soon as he did, the voice grew stronger.

_Attack, Luna. Finnick will like you more if you do._

On one hand, I was fully ready to spring at someone. But however, this was Finnick. I couldn't attack him.

"I'll be right back." I said gritting my teeth.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Maple asked.

"Nothing. I have a cramp." I said taking gasp-y breaths. I knew no one believed that card, but I had to get out of there!

_No, no, NO! Attack him! He likes dominant women more!_

I sat in the bathroom and sat on the toilet. This must be what happened to Allie. This was the voice that took her over. It was almost impossible to disobey this voice, but something in the back of my head was screaming at me to remain strong and fight it.

"Are you okay in there?" Maple asked knocking and poking her head in.

_Don't say a word!_

"Maple?" I asked as she nodded and came in. She sat on the edge of the counter.

"I need help." I said as my head throbbed.

"With what?" She asked.

"I can't-. I can't be near Finnick ever again." I said.

"What? What'd he do? Why?" Maple asked, very confused.

"The person that took over Allie's mind is in my head. And she wants me to attack him. You need to keep him away from me." I said.

"Luna, there's one thing that no one can take away from you. But you need to force whoever this is out. I can't keep Finnick occupied for long, so you need to pour your soul into getting rid of it. Or at least, numbing it." Maple said.

"Alright, go find Finnick and keep him away from me. I'll try to bargain my soul for this." I said as Maple left.

_I'm never leaving you alone._

"I've been waiting for you. When you're ready to love me again." I sang, remembering the song that sparked something in my heart.

_Nice try, but not enough._

"Time against us, miles between us, heavens cry; I know I left you speechless." I sang continuing on with the song and dancing a bit.

"Luna shut up!" Devin yelled as I sang louder.

I was running out of breath and it was getting exhausting.

"How are the attempts going?" Maple asked.

"Time against us, miles between us, heavens cry; I know I left you speechless." I sang for the 12th time. And then something clicked in my mind. And then darkness escaped. It was like seeing the world again.

"Are you okay?" Maple asked.

And then, I gave into the exhaustion. A new darkness appeared as I fell forward. Maple caught me and wrapped one of my arms around her neck.

"What happened?" Finnick demanded.

"I'll tell you later." Maple said dragging me off somewhere.

"Finnick can you get the door?" She grunted, stopping.

My knees wobbled.

"Maple?" I asked forcing my eyes open.

"Just rest now." Maple said making me go to sleep. I sighed and complied.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! I'm so pleased that you all like this story enough to help me make it to DOUBLE DIGITS (Yay!)!

**SCHOOL HAS OFFICIALLY GOTTEN OUT FOR THE SUMMER! **Yay! While I may not be posting every day, I will have more time to post more. But it won't be specific. It's just going to kind of be whenever I want to.

You all are little rockstars! Thanks for reading!

-GirlonFire


	11. Chapter 11: Ready For War

Thanks for reading up to this chapter everyone! Believe it or not, my summer has been sort of busy now, but it will lighten up a lot! Once we get out of Grad Party season and get into July, I'll be able to update a little more if you guys want that!

**Thanks to clohedames for reviewing (****_again!)_**** Your review made me smile! Thanks for the continual support! You win a virtual cookie ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 11:  
Ready for War_

I had a screaming headache! Ouch... I picked my head out of my arm and yawned. I looked around groggy and took a sip of water.

"Hey." Finnick said, cautiously entering.

He handed me a cold cup of water.

"Hi." I said as he sat down.

"So what happened? Maple didn't go into details." Finnick asked.

"Someone tried to kill you." I answered as Finnick frowned, "Not directly, but through me. They took over my mind and tried to make me do things. But I didn't. It was a headache and it was exhausting!"

"When you went to the bathroom, you were trying to get away from me?" Finnick asked.

"It was the best option." I said.

"You said it was cramps!" Finnick said.

I opened my mouth to respond, but nothing came out. By then, Finnick had his hands around my neck and tried to choke me.

"MAPLE!" I screamed.

Finnick's normally green and sparkly eyes turned red. As red as Allie's eyes were. Mine was probably that shade of red too.

Maple had to pull Finnick off me, and by then I was struggling to catch my breath.

"Someone abducted him?" Maple asked.

"It isn't a 'someone'. It's the same person." I answered.

Finnick struggled. He was aiming to kill me. Someone in his head was making him kill me, but he didn't want to.

I stared into Finnick's eyes and welcomed whoever was abducting people to stay with me for a while.

And his eyes turned green again.

But she came back to me. Whoever this was, they were jumping around in everyone's minds and they were trying to control them.

My head throbbed again and I sat down on my bed.

"You okay?" Maple asked.

"She came back to me." I answered.

"Is she telling you anything?" Maple asked.

"No, I'm fine for now." I answered.

"Luna, you're the only one strong enough to handle her. We can't risk her going to anyone else. For now, you need to keep her." Maple said as I nodded. The commands started again, but I blocked them out by mentally singing. I hummed along and Maple waited.

"Luna?" Finnick asked.

I nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Finnick said.

"I'm fine. It's okay. I forgive you." I answered.

"What happened to the fog?" Finnick asked.

"Luna pulled it out of you." Maple answered.

"How?" Finnick asked.

"She looked into your red eyes and sucked it into her. I don't know how her brain is strong enough for this." Maple answered.

"Maybe I'm a freak." I suggested.

"We know you're a freak." Finnick said as I rolled my eyes.

"Kids, we've hit a stop." Haymitch said.

"Where?" I asked.

"We're at some warehouse in the Capitol. But it's abandoned. This is our new home." Haymitch answered.

"What about my parents? And Annie?" Maple asked.

"They'll be meeting us soon." Haymitch said getting us out of the train without being seen or heard.

"I can't stand being cooped up like this." Finnick said.

"You think any of us like it?" I asked.

"As soon as we're at the center of this, I'm fighting. And no one is going to stop me." Finnick said, very determined.

I saw Finnick in a new light, now. He wasn't the ditzy, little 12-year old I remember. He was officially a man now. He was brave and noble. But being brave and noble could make you very ignorant and stupid as well.

"Finnick-." Maple said slowly.

"No, Maple. I have to fight. I know Luna isn't one for fighting, but will do it if it comes down to it. But it already has! And if we get to the heart, I'm fighting for all three of us!" Finnick said.

"Finnick let me finish." Maple said.

"No, Maple. I already know what you're going to say: I'm an idiot for wanting to fight. And this is the stupidest thing I will ever do. But it's my decision." Finnick said.

"Finnick, I respect your decision. And on the contrary, you're not an idiot. There are a lot of things to fight for and I find your decision noble and brave." I said interrupting their argument.

"Well, Odair. Looks like we've manned up. Don't worry. Peeta and I will have you trained like a pro. We have an old friend coming in with his son. I think Luna will recognize them once she sees them." Haymitch said.

"I want to train, too. Just for when it is needed." I said.

"I know you do, squirt. But this sort of fighting is men's work. We can't have a fragile, little girl in it." Haymitch said.

"I'm not fragile, and I'm 16. I'm old enough and this is my decision, not yours. I will train with Devin and Finnick." I said as Grandpa nodded.

"Me too." Maple said.

"I will train, but I think I'll be a Nurse's aid." Allie said.

"Listen here, kids. War is nothing to joke about. You have to be serious. And if there is a need that calls for sacrifices, you have to grow up and make them." Haymitch said.

"Sure." Maple said.

"Well Luna?" Haymitch asked.

"Who is the friend coming to train us?" I asked.

Dad wasn't very pleased about our situation. Both his kids were training for war and there was nothing he could say or do to stop me.

He started with us lifting weights. Finnick was really strong, so was Maple. But I was puny. I couldn't lift so much. Devin couldn't either, but lifted more than I could. Overall, Allie was the weakest.

I could only bench like 50 lbs.

"Alright, kids, do ten laps around the building." Dad said as we went off. I had the best stamina out of all of us. Only because I ran everyday back when District 12 wasn't a bomb site.

"Very good, Luna." Dad said as I finished my laps first. I easily got a few laps ahead of everyone. I took a water break while I waited for them to catch up. And then we got to work. We worked with guns.

It was loud, smelly, and scary. I had great aim on moving targets, which was good. But the sound always made me jump out of my skin.

"Calm down, Luna." Dad said.

I nodded and tried not to have a heart attack every time I shot. I got a bulls-eye and we determined that guns were too easy for me. Finnick moved on to tridents and he worked on making us nets.

"Naturally, you're good at archery." Haymitch mused coming around.

I nodded and went out to work with a sword.

"The idea of Luna with a sword is kind of scary." Devin said grinning. I practiced on a hay bale and everything froze. Hay flew in the fan's wind and Finnick stood in the middle of the warehouse, grinning.

"Nice shot, Finnick!" Dad said as Finnick beamed.

After 17 years of not having a dad, a comment from my dad must've been huge for Finnick. He seemed so proud of blowing up a hay bale that it made me smile. Finnick seemed ageless, despite being 17-years old. His bronze hair blew in the wind and his eyes sparkled.

I realized that Finnick aimed to please. And for the longest time, without our quest, Finnick had no one to please. Except for Annie, who loved him despite who he really was. Maybe the quest, and now war, was good for Finnick. He had more goals now and more people to please.

Maple and I shared a look that seemed to say the same thing. This quest had given Finnick something to work for. It gave all of us something, but it showed in Finnick the most.

"Finn?" Annie asked in the doorway. She looked heartbroken.

"Mom!" Finnick said running off to hug her. She started bawling and I looked at my feet. Seeing someone so _innocent_ crying was not something I thrived for.

"Should we save Finnick?" Maple asked.

"No, let him catch up with Annie. I don't know if you realized this, but it's been a few weeks since you've seen your parents." I said as dad ended training to try and calm Annie down.

"What's the date today?" I asked.

"Well, dear. The Capitol is sunny all the time, so it could be December or it could be August." Mom answered.

Johanna and Ash appeared. Maple ran off to them and I was alone. My family sat in silence and we just worked on the technical parts of war. I was working on strategies and places where we would most likely fight.

"Hey." Finnick said sitting next to me.

"Hi." I answered looking up from my work.

"What're you doing?" Finnick asked, bumping me as he sat next to me. Our arms grazed and I looked down at my plans. We would most likely fight in the President's castle, the main roads, and other common buildings. But if we didn't fight there, where would we?

"Just nothing." I answered shaking my head.

"What?" Finnick asked, grinning.

"Nothing." I answered.

"Tell me?" Finnick asked.

"Nope, you'll find out someday. It's only a strategy." I answered as he smiled. I showed him some blueprints of places and our routes.

"Thanks for giving me time with my mom." Finnick answered.

"I'm glad they got here alright." I answered.

"Are your parents honestly okay with you fighting?" Finnick asked.

"I think my mom is, but my dad isn't. He is reluctant. I think he wants to water it down a bit. But he can't." I said looking up from my work again, to think.

"I mean, are they okay with you, me, and Maple forming a team?" Finnick asked.

"They knew we would. It's not _that _part that bothers them, its other stuff. Like the idea of any of us getting killed." I answered.

"Finnick, Luna, can you two work on making nets?" Dad asked interrupting our little chat.

"I don't know how to." I answered as my face got red.

"It's really easy. I'll teach you." Finnick said grabbing some rope. He smiled easily and we walked to the middle of the warehouse. He plopped down on a hay bale.

"Come on, young Grasshopper." He said smiling and patting the other of the hay bale for me to sit on.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone! I have a question:

**Do you guys like the center-spaced text or do you like it to the left?** If you like the center-spaced text, I will make it like that from now on. But review me or PM me what your preference is...

So I am sooo excited for Chapter 12, so I think I'll be nice and give everyone a little spoiler: (don't read the italicized stuff if you want to wait for the next update)

_The sun was going down and Finnick and I took a lap outside. I don't know what we were looking for, but we were just wandering around._

_"Finnick?" I asked._

_"Yeah?" He responded. I took a deep breath and tried to contain my thoughts._

_"What happens if we lose?" I asked._

_"We lose everything." Finnick answered, "But there's one thing I won't lose. Even if we won't lose the war, I refuse to let this go."_

_"And what is that?" I asked Finnick. If he had something worth living for- even if we lost - I wanted a piece of it._

_Finnick smirked and pinned me against the wall of the warehouse._

_"You." He muttered as I stepped forward a bit. I inched closer, he inched closer, and our noses were almost touching. A few more inches, centimeters even._

And... BAAM! There you go! A little spoiler (tehe) of what's going down in Chapter 12! Thanks for reading! :)

-GirlonFire


	12. Chapter 12: Breaking Point

**Hungergamesbiggestfan00****: Thanks so much for the review! I never read the Host before, so if anything is similar to it; it is purely coincidental.**

**clohedames****: Thanks for the endless support! I'm so glad you like the story :D You deserve a virtual cake! **

* * *

_Chapter 12:  
Breaking Point_

My net tying lesson was going great. The rope was just too bulky and Finnick had to hold it up so it wouldn't get knotted with hay and other gross stuff.

We were sitting in the middle of the warehouse and I put my hair behind my ear.

"I think I messed up." I said as Finnick let the end of the net go and started working. He buried his fingers in the knot I made and he loosened it and then got my fingers stuck.

"Finnick, my fingers are stuck." I said.

"So are mine." He answered as I just noticed his hand resting on mine. He wiggled his fingers in the net and they barely grazed my fingers.

"I've got you two covered. It was a valiant effort, but you were supposed to go under and left. Not above and right." Annie said getting our fingers freed without ruining the net.

"Thanks Annie." I answered as she smiled and went off to make some snares.

Finnick and I finished up the big net and we worked on snares and traps.

"How do we know these will work?" Finnick asked as we both finished making a trap that hangs you upside down until someone can spare a minute and free you.

"I'll go on yours if you go on mine." I suggested as Finnick nodded. Finnick and I both made traps that wrap around your ankle and flip you upside down.

"Great, now how do we get undone?" Finnick asked, trying to wiggle around. He wiggled too far and his lips awkwardly bumped mine. Quite awkward.

"Are you two kissing upside down?" Maple asked as my face went red. If anyone asked, the blood was rushing to my head.

"No! We got a little stuck making traps. Can you get us down?" I asked.

Maple did easily and we reset the traps.

A man with very dark hair and olive skin walked in the warehouse. His grey eyes studied the building intently as his eyes scrutinized on mom.

"Gale?" I asked, remembering his face.

"Good to know someone remembers me." Gale answered pulling me into a hug.

"And Jason?" I asked remembering the blond-haired boy with lively blue eyes who was Gale's son.

Jason and I used to be best friends! He would play dolls with me and have tea parties, and then Gale told him they weren't that manly.

"Right." Jason said smiling and nodding.

"How has District 2 been?" I asked.

"Oh fine. Say, is your mother around?" Gale asked.

"Sure, she's somewhere getting food." I said shrugging.

Jason seemed very intrigued by Maple. I couldn't help but giggle. Finnick raised an eyebrow as Jason and I walked back. I nodded. Finnick grinned.

"I didn't know you giggle, Luna." Maple said.

"There are lots of things no one knows about me." I said shrugging.

"Like?" Maple asked.

"Umm... I don't like cheese." I answered.

"You only say that every time we order pizza." Finnick said grinning.

"I don't like flowers." I answered.

"You say they die too easily." Finnick said nodding.

"Even I didn't know that one. Clearly, Finnick knows you better than I do." Maple said grinning.

"Whatever, I'm going to go see if mom has any food. Finnick, why don't you come with me?" I asked as Finnick nodded. We left Jason and Maple to get to know each other.

The sun was going down and Finnick and I took a lap outside. I don't know what we were looking for, but we were just wandering around.

"Finnick?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He responded. I took a deep breath and tried to contain my thoughts.

"What happens if we lose?" I asked.

"We lose everything." Finnick answered, "But there's one thing I won't lose. Even if we won't lose the war, I refuse to let this go."

"And what is that?" I asked Finnick. If he had something worth living for -even if we lost -I wanted a piece of it.

Finnick smirked and pinned me against the wall of the warehouse.

"You." He muttered as I stepped forward a bit. I inched closer, he inched closer, and our noses were almost touching. A few more inches, _centimeters_ even. And then, someone slammed the door and shouted our names.

"Later, I promise." Finnick said, winking. I sighed and we walked back to the front door like nothing even happened.

"Mom says it is time for bed." Devin said.

"Right, thanks Dev. 'Night." I said going up to my makeshift bed of hay and getting comfortable on the ground.

All I could think about, though, was what Finnick said to me. I gave him hope, something to fight for. Maybe he was the same way for me.

I curled in a small ball and pulled my knees into my arm, trying to keep warm. Maple whispered to Devin about something.

And then, I fell into a peaceful abyss and woke up when the sun blazed through the window. Dad was working on getting food and mom was still asleep.

"Hey, dad." I said helping him sort breakfast.

"Hey, you think you can find a bird's nest?" Dad asked.

"Sure, why?" I asked.

"We need eggs." Dad answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I said going out and climbing up a tree. I jumped around some trees quietly and tried to be like a squirrel or someone and then I found a nest.

There was seemingly nothing wrong with it, so I just grabbed the bird's eggs. Big mistake! The mama bird came back and she was ready to peck my head into a nub. I think I just discovered a new fear of birds.

I did an awesome Spiderman trick and jumped off the tree, but grabbed onto a vine. And then I started swinging on the vines like Tarzan.

I got back to the warehouse and slammed the door shut just in time. I wasn't sure whether to cry or start laughing.

"Have fun out there Tarzan?" Dad asked, smirking.

"That bird was ready to kill me!" I exclaimed.

"I know, I saw from the window." Dad said as I handed him the eggs.

I helped dad make breakfast and Jason woke up just from the smell of eggs. I laughed and we ate before everyone else did.

"Alright kids, to warm up for trainings, go run 10 laps around the warehouse." Dad said sending Jason and I off.

"So what's up with Maple? Are you into her?" I asked Jason as he blushed. He was so into her!

"Maybe. What's up with you and Finnick? Does wittle Luna have a cwush?" Jason asked, talking like he was speaking to a baby.

I rolled my eyes in response and we took off into a run. Jason was trying to catch up to me, but I easily outran him. It was quite easy to do, too. He needed to work on his stamina, or using to smarter.

He would run really fast, get tired, and then just have to stop. He wouldn't take it all slow. I walked back in the warehouse to get ready for some physical exercise while everyone was finishing up their jog.

"Okay, first, we're going to battle each other." Dad said as everyone walked in.

"First, I want to see Luna and Maple." Dad said as everyone stood back. I picked a sword, she picked an axe and we went off.

She mainly parried the attacks as they came. But neither of us was seriously aiming to kill each other.

And then, she disarmed me. I thought that was the moment of my death. As she swung her axe, I did a quick little cart-wheel and dodged it. I went into hand-to-axe combat and pulled out weaponless tricks faster than she could see. And somehow I didn't die.

"Alright, Luna's point. Now I want Luna and Devin." Dad said.

"Let me get my sword." I said running off to where it clattered on the ground. I bent down to pick it up, but the floor shook.

We were ambushed.

Allie screamed as a load of Peacekeepers entered and they grabbed whoever wasn't fighting. Devin ran off to help Allie and I followed.

One was going after Maple and Jason. I ran in and plunged my sword in their neck. Finnick was trying to fight one weaponless and he was losing.

"I'll be back." I said running over to where Finnick was struggling. The Peacekeeper got Finnick in a headlock place when I ran over there. I kicked the Peacekeeper in the side and he was forced to let Finnick go.

The Peacekeeper pulled out a harpoon/gun thing and I had to dodge bullets. They hit my sword like baseballs and I swung them away from me.

I had a few close calls with the gun, but when I got to him, I sliced up his hand and he dropped the gun on the floor. I kicked it to Finnick and plunged the sword in his neck and didn't stop until I saw it come out through the head.

"Everyone okay?" Dad asked as the ambush ended.

I screamed. Everyone turned to look at me and I dropped the sword and it clattered on the ground.

My hands were covered with blood and I looked at my cruel work.

I backed away slowly and everyone studied my face.

"Luna?" Allie asked stepping forward. She looked so gentle, like she was worried I would want to hurt her next.

"Come outside with me. We can get you cleaned up and sorted out a bit." Allie said as I fought off tears. She put her arms through mine and pulled me off somewhere. She treated me gently like she was afraid I would crack.

She helped me wash up a bit and my stomach churned.

"It's okay." She said as I got sick in the lake.

She held my hair back while I barfed. She made a cup out of her hands and let me drink water like that.

She washed her hands and then made me strip out of my clothes and take a little swim. She did laundry while I watched dirt, grease, and grime float off me. I came out and she handed me some pajamas.

I guess I was so overwhelmed. I didn't think that I could even do something like this, but I saw my friends in danger and I had to do something. And Finnick got stuck and I couldn't stand it.

Allie made me take one more cup of water and then she made me walk back to the warehouse.

"I'll go in first." Allie said as I leaned against a wall.

"Do you want me to send someone out here? To keep you company." Allie asked poking her head out. I shrugged.

"I'll send out Devin. Deal?" Allie asked as I nodded.

"Hey, Luna." Devin said trading spots with Allie. I nodded and he stood next to me on the wall.

"Feeling okay?" Devin asked as I shrugged.

"That's good. We're all cleaning up." Devin said, "And it's time for bed." Devin added as I nodded.

"Luna, we're probably going to leave in the morning. Since some located us, we have to go in the morning." Devin said as I sighed and nodded.

I didn't want to leave, but if our site was blown, it wouldn't be long before some of Peacekeepers found us.

"It's all cleaned." Allie said poking her head out.

Devin wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me inside. You couldn't even tell there was an ambush. If not for the sword that I used, lying on the floor where I left it, I don't think I would even remember it.

Everyone watched me like I was a wild animal and I sat by Annie. She rubbed my back and mom sat next to us.

"Mom?" I choked out as she smiled. She pulled me into a hug and my façade dropped. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I sobbed. My body shook and mom didn't say anything.

I think if someone told me I wasn't a monster, it would've made this thing worse. Because none of them have killed anyone like _that_.

Mom let me put my head on her lap and I fell asleep while she tried to wipe off some of my tears.

I fell into a dreamless sleep and tried to forget about everything. Mom stroked my hair like she used to and I sighed.

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 12! Not quite what you expected from the sneak peak I gave you in Chapter 11, but I liked how this one included the action and romantic stuff, too. It's hard to include both of those in one chapter and explain everything else.

We get to see Luna go a little bit insane in this one. I think it was good for the story, but it wasn't the direction I wanted to in... How I thought of the ambush parts: I pulled an all-nighter and this was one of my 2 A.M. ideas. It was completely random, but I thought if we could fit it to the story a bit more it might work.

Thanks for reading/favoriting/reviewing everyone! I think that's everything!

-GirlonFire


	13. Chapter 13: Lost and Found

Happy Friday evening update! I am EXHAUSTED today! It's been such an interesting week (I'll tell you about it in detail in the end note). But I have a question for everyone: do you guys want me to like make a blog or something so I can put up pictures of what Luna looks like or stuff? Let me know soon! On with the story...!

* * *

_Chapter 13:  
Lost and Found_

I got up bright and early and tried to pack a backpack. Dad was rooting around and packing things. He was in frenzy-mode.

It was warm and humid inside and outside.

I went out to the lake and sat at the edge. I studied myself intently. I looked okay, a little bruised up. But not much physical damage was done to me.

"Hey." Finnick said joining me.

"When did you wake up?" I asked looking up from my reflection.

"Not long ago. Your dad said you went out here." Finnick said as I hiccupped. He laughed and I smiled.

"Why are you out here with me?" I asked Finnick. He didn't answer for a while, like he seemed to be mentally wording something. Like he didn't know how to respond to the question. I understand that I was insane, but he could tell me anything.

"You seemed lonely." Finnick said simply, sitting next to me. The sunrise warmed up the air and I looked at Finnick.

His bronze hair shone brilliantly in the sunrise and his cheeks were slightly blushed, like he ran here. His eyes sparkled happily and he seemed so easygoing.

"Finnick, I'm-." I said shaking my head slowly.

"Luna, you're worried. You are temporarily unnerved, but no one thinks you're a monster. So you need to stop thinking you are one. I still think you're beautiful even if I haven't plucked up the courage to ask you out, yet." Finnick said, seemingly saying too much.

I couldn't wrap my mind around all of what he just said. He said he thinks I'm beautiful even after having a mental breakdown and killing someone. If that's not love, I don't know what is. And he also just said he wants to ask me out. But that's the part I couldn't wrap my head around. So I just stuck with the things I could mentally handle.

"Finnick, my actions make me ugly, though." I said honestly. He _should_ hate me or think the worst of me, but here he was: trying to make everything better.

"You did what you needed to." Finnick said, "Luna, you saved my life."

"Maybe I did. But I ruined other families." I said.

"But you saved your own." Finnick added.

"This argument goes both ways, Finnick. Maybe I'm gorgeous to some people; maybe I'm ugly to others." I said.

"You're actions are justifiable, though. You aren't at fault legally." Finnick said.

"I know that, but I'm a monster to everyone else." I said.

"Luna, you're not a monster. I told you, you aren't a monster. Even if you were a monster, you'd be _my_ monster." Finnick said.

"So no one really thinks I'm at fault?" I asked.

"I think you blame yourself more than others do." Finnick said as I smiled. I was my biggest critic.

Finnick and I hung out for the rest of the day, but we got bored. We sat around.

"Hey Luna?" Finnick asked. I looked up and met his gaze. Everything blurred around me and I ended up on my back. Did I just pass out? No, I don't think so. Considering how Finnick pinned down, I think he knocked me over.

"What are you doing?" I asked giggling.

Finnick didn't answer. But instead, he put his lips on mine. I couldn't describe what just happened. My mind was in a frenzied state. But I think I liked it, heck I even kissed back.

"Luna, you are beautiful. You know that, right?" Finnick asked pulling away.

"So you keep on telling me." I muttered.

"I'm going to keep telling you until you believe it." Finnick said.

"You're going to be talking for a while then." I said as he got up and pulled me up.

He grabbed my hand.

"Let's head back." He said giving my hand a squeeze, "By the way, you're beautiful."

"Are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked ignoring his added statement.

"Absolutely." Finnick answered as I smiled.

We walked back inside the warehouse as everyone was packed up and heading out. Everyone looked at us.

"Luna's back." Maple said grinning and pulling me into a hug.

I didn't let go off Finnick's hand, but I gave her a one-armed hug back.

"I'm back." I said as Maple let me go and studied my face. I smiled and she hugged Finnick. Devin and Allie pulled me into a group hug. Mom smiled and dad and Annie laughed.

"Looks like I win the bet, Johanna." Gale said.

"You made bets on us?" Finnick asked.

"Sure, we made a bet on Maple and Jason too. I won that bet." Johanna said shrugging. I smiled and squeezed Finnick's hand.

"Well, let's head out everyone. We've got a long way to go." Mom said as we abandoned the warehouse.

Finnick and I walked behind everyone and we walked together into the woods. Everyone seemed to look back at us and I smiled.

"Your dad glances back here every 3 minutes." Finnick whispered in my ear as I laughed.

"Your mom is on an 8 minute schedule." I whispered to him.

"I think we need to stop for the night." Johanna said winking at me.

"Okay, I have a few questions for Finnick and Luna." Haymitch said pulling us aside. Finnick looked nervous and I shrugged.

"So, how long have you two been into each other?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't know. Forever?" Finnick asked as I grinned.

"How old are you both?" Haymitch asked.

"Umm... Grandpa, we're sixteen and seventeen. Not eight." I said.

"Well, nothing inappropriate happens until you're married. Deal?" Haymitch said.

"Are you giving me the sex talk?" I asked, thoroughly amused. Haymitch laughed.

"Gosh, no. I think you would know by now how that stuff works out. But I do not want you pregnant at sixteen, seventeen, or eighteen. Deal?" He asked.

"Okay, Haymitch. Here's our pitch: we're not thinking about that stuff now. We haven't been together that long. We only just mutually decided it a few hours ago. Officially, I haven't even asked her. We just decided to pick things up a bit. So, obviously, we aren't thinking that far ahead. Is it great if we make it there? Yes. But are we thinking about it at this very moment? No." Finnick said summing it up pretty easily.

"Great. As long as I don't become a great-grandpa anytime soon." Grandpa said hugging both of us.

"Not done yet, are you?" Dad asked coming out with Annie and mom.

I shot Finnick a look.

"I'll do the talking, if you don't want to." He whispered to me.

"Feel free. This is more your element than mine." I said.

"Well, you two? Care to explain?" Annie asked.

Finnick told her everything.

"Speaking of which," Finnick said, "Luna, I never really asked you." Finnick continued.

"You didn't have to." I said smiling.

"This is so romantic. He's going to ask her out!" Dad said, watching us like a soap opera.

"Would you do me the great pleasure of being my girlfriend?" Finnick asked.

"Stop using big words. Then, yes." I said grinning. Annie laughed and we turned to mom.

She was the hard one of the lot. I could see the gears grinding in her head. She looked between Finnick and me intently. She met Annie and Dad's gazes and nodded her head. She scrutinized her gaze on my face, and then on Finnick's. She turned her face back to me and I stared into her eyes. She was thinking long and hard about what she thought about all of this. But she seemed to be the person to please out of Annie and dad. It was like the decision relied on her thoughts alone.

As if. Even if she said no, Finnick and I would still find a way to work something out.

"You have my approval." Mom said. And then, she began to lay down the laws for us. No getting pregnant until marriage, no getting married unless we're 18 or older, no having one-night stands. Overall, no having one-night stands or anything gross like that until we're married. And no getting married until we're both 18 and ready.

"Mom, before you continue, I'd like to remind you that we're smart children. You trust a couple of thirteen-year olds more than us. We're not going to get married the minute I turn 18. Because, by then, Finnick will be six months away from 19. We're going to do the important stuff when we're older, if our relationship lasts that long." I said as she met my gaze. Mom seemed to think about what I was saying for a while. And she nodded.

"I'd say this is the safest option for now." Annie said.

"What does that mean?" Finnick asked.

"It means that we don't want our children to be single forever. Clearly, we're on Capitol territory. If they discovered Luna was single, it would be chaos and many men would- _ugh_. Same goes for you, Finnick." Mom said.

They supported us only because Capitol men would do something to me? Yikes.

"We were going to give you until tomorrow, anyway. We could hear the rumors stirring. But, if you two didn't get together by tomorrow, we were going to suggest a public relationship." Dad said.

"So the bet was if we would get together before you made us?" I asked.

"In a nutshell, yes. A few more technicalities." Dad answered.

"Like?" Finnick asked.

"Who asked who, ages, when, where. Basic stuff." Dad said. Finnick and I nodded.

"Peeta, come talk with me please? Luna, if you'd like to come, too." Finnick said. He was offering me to come along. But I had the difficult tasks and their names were Katniss and Annie.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to talk with mom and Annie." I said as Finnick nodded and went off.

"Mom, you can trust Finnick completely." I said seeing her insecurities behind her eyes. She had a hard time trusting people, but I understood why.

"I know I can. But I don't know what I think." Mom said.

"Mom, for all of my life, people have been jerks to me. They modeled me from you and dad. That is great, but they modeled me to be just like you and dad and not an individual. I'm not charismatic, I fumble a lot, and I've seen people act like they weren't humane. People have called me 'Looney' and 'Moony' for years, now. I will admit, Finnick used to be some of those people, and I hated him. But mom, what I'm not good at Finnick is." I said as Annie smiled.

"And what would that be?" Mom asked.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Finnick is quite handsome. And he sees the best in people; he's what made me feel almost the same after- _yeah_: the incident. And he's been trying effortlessly to teach me to use the trident, even though I'm positive it's futile. I've been teaching him archery, and he's not up to standards but that's okay. He makes me feel alright after someone was being a jerk to me." I said.

Mom studied my face.

"You underestimate your appearance. You got mostly my looks. But how much do you know about Finnick?" Mom asked.

"I know enough. His favorite color is blue because of my eyes and the water. His birthday is June 12th. He is smarter than he lets on. He respects dad more than anyone." I said.

"How do you know all that?" Annie asked.

"I've known Finnick for all of my life. I've learned about him. And that's why I don't hate him now. He used to drive me insane, but now we actually make an okay team." I said.

"Luna, I trust your decisions and I trust Finnick's decisions. I know Annie agrees with me when I say these are fragile times." Mom said. Here it comes, the: no-you-can't-be-happy talk.

"Actually, I was more on the lines of: in the fragile times, we need something to inspire us to keep going." Annie said grinning at me.

"Mom, you can trust me." I said.

"I know I can." She said.

"You can trust Finnick, too." I said.

"I know that, too." Mom said.

"Then, are we okay? Because this has to be the strangest talk we've ever had. And you, Annie, and Johanna taught Maple and I about _stuff_." I said as mom laughed.

"Yes, we're fine. And it looks like we're just in time." Mom said as dad and Finnick walked back laughing.

"How'd it go?" Finnick asked me.

"Strange. I'll tell you about it later." I promised as he nodded.

"Why don't you two go make sure we have everything packed?" Mom suggested as I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said, remembering something.

"Thank you mom." I said hugging her.

"What for?" She asked.

"Trusting me on this one." I said.

She stroked my hair and sent me off. Finnick and I walked back in to double-check.

I collected a white backpack in the corner with a compass, some medicines, fruits, a blanket, and a knife in it.

"How'd it go?" Maple asked.

"Peachy." Finnick said grinning.

"For you. I had to talk to my mom _and_ your mom. Your mom was the easygoing one." I said as Finnick smiled.

Everyone was waiting out.

"Ready to start walking?" Dad asked coming out of the woods.

"Yes, nothing was left. Let's go." Haymitch said.

Finnick, Maple, Jason, and I walked in a line. Devin and Allie walked behind us. Dad, Haymitch, and Gale was in front of us. And Annie, Johanna, and mom took behind Devin and Allie.

We walked for hours on end. I tripped over ten thousand logs! I groaned and the sun went down.

"Keep walking, everyone. We can make it for a few more hours." Mom said as I sighed. We continued walking until midnight.

"I think we can rest up, here." Annie said as I sat down against the base of a tree.

I took off my shoes quickly and saw a ton of friction blisters and a ton of gashes. I took one of my feet and started rubbing it. Maple took the other one and I sighed in relief.

Devin and dad passed out, Gale was getting there, Haymitch was talking about random things, Finnick was writing something in the dirt with a stick, and Jason held on to Maple's hand, mom fell asleep in a tree, Annie was watching us, Johanna was setting up a fire, and Ash was trying to get us to tell scary stories.

I put on my shoes- as much as my feet protested- and walked over to where Finnick was.

"What are you writing?" I asked.

"Nothing." Finnick answered with a grin.

I forget what happened next. I think we all went to bed and passed out.

I woke up and Finnick groaned.

"Time to wake up everyone! We have to keep moving!" Mom said.

"Finn, wake up." I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and shaking his shoulder. He sighed and I smiled.

"Morning, beautiful." He groaned with a smile.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." I responded as Maple laughed. I lightly patted his cheek and helped him up.

"We'd better go before mom starts screaming." I said as Finnick yawned and nodded.

* * *

So remember to answer the question in the pre-reading note! Was this one long enough or okay? Because I'm trying to make them at least 1500+ words. But what are your opinions on length? Also blog or polyvore, yes or no?

And here's how my week went:

**Monday****: I watched a scary ghost tv show and became terrified of leaving my bedroom. I texted my friend and she coaxed me out of my fear a bit.**

**Tuesday****: I had to make dinner and I made pasta and meatballs. But I didn't boil the pasta for long enough and we ate crunchy pasta. ****_Yucky_****.**

**Wednesday****: Nothing really bad happened. We went out for ice cream and I got a vanilla cone, but the end of it had a hole or something and it leaked all over my lap! I went for my longest run yet and later that night, some guy tried to get 2 girls in his car. So I'm not allowed to go running on the path I ran... **

**Thursday****: I was making Progresso soup for lunch and I cut my thumb open on the sharp lid thing. ****_Ouchy..._**

**Friday:**** I caught up on my chapters for HOH. Went out to dinner with my dad and sister. Got a salad (I am trying to be healthier). Not really bad, just really really boring! **

I think that's about everything. Now you can understand why I am exhausted! Tomorrow we're going to an auction (it's actually sort of fun) and Sunday I'm hanging out in my uncle's pool all day!

I hope you all have a great weekend! Have a happy friday! Thanks for reading!

**OHH! And I saw ****Monsters University!**** It was ADORABLE and HILARIOUS! I didn't think it would be that good since it was a sequel to an unbeatable first, but it really wasn't even a sequel. It was like a prologue to a great story. Such a good movie! ****I highly suggest you all go see it!**

Now I think that's everything. Sorry for the extremely long AN's! Thanks for reading everyone!

-GirlonFire (thinking about Monsters University made me really happy)


	14. Chapter 14: Trinket is the Savior

I had such a problem! Haha! I was checking the stats for HOH and I didn't realize that they were updated monthly and I got really confused. It was one of my not brighter moments, lol. But I was doing summer homework all day, so I think I have a right to be a little dumb every once in a while. Anyway... I want to say CONGRATS to everyone! Thanks SOOO much for reading this story! June was the best month so far for views and everything like that. So let's make July even better!

* * *

_Chapter 14:  
Trinket is the Savior_

We were walking. And we kept walking. We never stayed in one place for long, we were in constant movement. Somehow, mom and dad always made sure we were fed and had water, though. But because we were in constant movement, no one ever found us. No monster could ever find us because we moved so much. We were always on our guard.

"Kids, a friend of mine is helping us out." Mom said at dinner one day. I lost track of how long we were walking for, but I counted the sunsets. We walked for seven days straight!

"How?" Jason asked. He was looking quite skinny recently, but then again: so was everyone else. We all looked like we dropped some weight. For kids like Devin, Allie, and I who don't eat the essential amount of calories every day, that was bad. We didn't have much fat on our bones to begin with and now you could faintly see my ribs poking through my stomach.

Finnick let me have some of his food. So he lost weight trying to give it to me. We ended out eating like the same amount anyway, but it's the thought that counts. Maple handed me some of the foods she doesn't like.

"Well, she's letting us stay in her house temporarily. She said we can freshen up there." Dad answered. Good, we all started to smell really bad after going through the woods. But mainly, I was cold. Because well... there was no fat on my bones. Like none.

"What friend?" Devin asked as his stomach growled. It sounded like whale noises. I fell asleep listening to it, so I found it pretty calming.

"Effie Trinket." Mom answered leading us off.

"Come on, come on." Effie said in her ridiculous Capitol accent. She adjusted her bright bubblegum pink hair. Finnick and I shared a look and we fought off laughter. I cleared my throat and Finnick coughed to disguise his laughter. But I knew her from somewhere. I know her. She seemed very familiar with her loud and bold fashions.

"Let's see, there is Haymitch, Annie, and Johanna. I've met little Luna when she was that; little!" Effie said. So I did meet her somewhere.

I smiled.

"I remember you." I said.

"Impossible, you couldn't have been more than two months." Mom said shaking her head.

"I do, though. She had sunset orange hair." I answered. Effie pulled out a picture of her holding me when I was really little. She did have orange hair. She pulled me into a hug and sighed.

"Wow, Luna remembers when she was two months old." Dad said, nodding his head.

"Effie, do you think I can shower up a bit?" Allie asked.

"Sure, darling." Effie said showing us a tour of her house. It was luxurious and everything I didn't have. Jason showered after Allie did, and I went in the guest bathroom and showered while Jason did.

I think I stole the hot water, though. Oh well...

My hair naturally fell perfectly. And I dried off. I smelled like roses and the water was warm for once!

"You done?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, up the stairs and to the left." I said as he nodded and went up to shower.

Effie had food and entertainment for us. Devin and Allie were watching TV, probably the news. Mom, dad, and Annie were making lunch. Johanna and Ash went for a walk together. Maple and Jason were playing with a puzzle. And I decided to explore for a bit. Effie's place was so _huge, _it was dizzying. I looked around, thoroughly overwhelmed, and kept going down a straight and narrow hallway.

I found a library.

"Wow." I said studying it.

I found a book and I started reading it.

"What are you reading?" Finnick asked, drying off his hair.

"Some old fairy tales." I said as Finnick smiled. He laid down on a lounge chair and patted the area next to him.

Except, there wasn't much room. We were cramped. Finnick wrapped an arm around my shoulders and took the book from me. My hair sprawled over his arm and the edge of the chair. He held the book while I read some parts out loud.

"Aren't you two _cozy_?" Effie asked entering.

"Hey Effie." I said casually.

"What are you reading?" Effie asked.

"Fairytales." Finnick answered.

"You remind me so much of your father." Effie mused.

"Effie." I said warningly. Finnick froze. Effie shot me a look and she studied my face. She understood everything now.

"You knew him?" Finnick asked.

"Of course I did. I wish I could describe him to you." Effie said. Finnick was shocked.

"Actually, I did find something." I said.

"You were reading fairy tales as a cover up?" Finnick asked.

"Yes, I was afraid of your reaction." I said pulling out a picture book from under the lounge chair. Finnick sat up and Effie sat on the other side of me.

"Yes, of course, Luna found the book I've been searching for." Effie said grinning.

"Is that your mom?" Finnick asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"You look just like her." Finnick said.

"Except the eyes." I said as Finnick smiled.

"And that was her designer, Cinna." Effie said pointing to a man with gold eyeliner. Mom must've trusted him and had a close relationship with him.

"And here is your dad, Luna." Finnick said.

"Yeah." I answered smiling.

"And that was Portia, his designer." Effie said, nostalgically.

I flipped the page.

"That's my mom? When she was around our age?" Finnick asked in awe.

"Yes." Effie said.

"And who's that?" Finnick asked pointing to someone who was almost identical to him.

"Your dad." I answered.

"It can't be. Why does he seem so old compared to her? And who is that old woman?" Finnick asked.

"That was Mags. She was your father and mother's mentor." Effie said, "Your father was your mother's mentor, as well."

Finnick flipped the page and he swallowed gruffly. He was choked up. I moved my hand so it was on top of his and he smiled. He wrapped his fingers around mine. I stroked his knuckles with my thumb and he nodded.

"That is Gale with your mom." Effie said as I saw mom and Gale.

"And Johanna and Katniss." Effie said grinning, like the memory was too good to explain.

"And Johanna and Gale." Effie said chuckling.

"What?" Finnick asked.

"Gale and Johanna had a very _interesting_ relationship, you could say. They were more than friends but not quite involved." Effie said.

"That's funny because Gale's son and Johanna's daughter are dating." I said as Effie smiled.

We flipped through picture and picture until Finnick found one of his favorites.

"It was your parent's wedding day. It was a small little thing. But quite adorable." Effie said to Finnick.

"Can I-?" Finnick asked.

"Of course. You may take whatever you please." Effie said.

"These are your pictures, though. Your memories." I said.

"I have plenty of copies." She said smiling to me.

Finnick took the wedding picture and one of his dad.

"You two are twins." I said studying the picture and studying Finnick's face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Exactly." I answered as Finnick smiled.

I put the book in my backpack.

"Effie won't mind. If she does, I'll mail it to her. But I can't decide what one I like." I said as Finnick smiled.

He kissed my hand and we left the library.

"Finnick, are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know what to say. But I'm glad you showed me this." Finnick said.

"Do you understand why I didn't want to? It wasn't because I didn't want to show you, I did. But it was just because I didn't want to upset you with this stuff. I was going to show you eventually." I said.

"I understand." Finnick said letting go of my hand.

"I just need to process this." Finnick said as I nodded.

"Don't look so sad." He said into my ear.

"How can I not?" I asked.

"Just try not to think about it." Finnick said going off to sit by Jason and Annie. I found Maple.

"What's wrong?" She asked as I hauled her up to a guest bedroom.

I pulled out the book and we flipped through pictures.

"Wow, and you didn't show Finnick these?" Maple asked raising an eyebrow.

"I did. But not in the context that I wanted to." I said.

"Effie made you?" Maple asked as I nodded.

"Look, some pages are stuck together." Maple said.

I grabbed a knife out of my backpack and pried it through the pages.

"Diary entries!" Maple said excitedly.

"Should we call Finnick up here?" Maple asked suddenly.

I thought about it. Should we? I mean, he could be helpful. But he would also be very distracted. He just found things out about the dad that he never knew.

"No, we can't bother him with this stuff now." I said.

Maple seemed to understand what I was saying because we just kind of went along with it.

I read the little scrap of paper quietly to Maple.

"December 2nd: The conspiracy has been going strong for weeks on weeks, but we can do nothing of it. We don't know their plans anymore. Everyone is disguised. This is getting ugly. Grandpa wants nothing more than to stamp out the Mellarks. No news on the pregnant Katniss Mellark. But Johanna Gardiner is leading an army attempt to squash us. She is doing very well. But it would go better if Katniss was involved. I have to go, something terrible just happened. My father was just stabbed in the eyeballs. Johanna got him. The head conspirator was taken out of the job. But I will have my revenge. I don't know how or when, but I will. –C.S." I read.

"That's your birthday." Maple said.

"Your mother took care of the main source of the conspirators. But she only took care of one. There could've been hundreds involved." I said.

"There's an address written on the back." Maple said.

So there was. It was right across the street.

"Was it always there?" I asked.

"I guess so. We should go investigate it." Maple said.

"I don't know. Maybe we should bring Finnick and Jason with us if we go investigate. We're not very threatening. I went mad last time I tried to do something threatening, it's only a matter of time before-." I said breaking off. _Only a matter of time before you have to feel the grief I did. _I am a murderer and if my friends murder someone, they will feel the same way I did.

"I don't think anyone is living in there." Maple said as we went down to where Finnick and Jason were.

"Can you two come upstairs? I have an inside joke to show you." I said grinning, like nothing was wrong.

"Can it wait?" Finnick asked.

"Fine." I said nodding and shrugging. He smiled appreciatively and I nodded. He and Annie were talking about important things.

"Why did you let him go?" Maple whisper-hissed.

"He's busy. He and Annie are talking about his dad." I whispered.

Jason followed us up though.

"So what's the plan?" He asked after Maple and I explained.

"Well, Luna can fit through the window, unlock the door, and we can investigate." Maple said.

"That's a high window though, I can't reach it." I said.

"Jason is here for a reason. And we need numbers. On an average day, Finnick would come along, but you had to be a nice person." Maple said.

"I'm not interrupting him from something that important." I said sternly. Maple didn't say anything back and I sighed in relief.

"So, Maple and I are going to lift you into the window, you unlock the door from the inside, and we investigate the abandoned house?" Jason asked me.

"Correct. Let's go. Try not to raise alarm. Everyone is out at parties now, but we don't know where the parties are, so we could be seen or heard." I said as we snuck out and ran across the street.

"Okay, one, two, three." Jason said.

Maple and Jason boosted me on to the window ledge and I climbed myself up.

"Now unlock the door and let us in." Maple said as I nodded and went to check it out a little. It was creepy. This place was haunted or something.

I unlocked the door.

"Should we split up?" Maple asked looking around.

"I'll take the basement." I said.

"I'll go upstairs." Jason said.

"I guess I'm staying on this level. Be careful, everyone. Does everyone have a weapon or something to protect themselves with? Because I brought an extra." Maple said pulling an extra knife out of her belt loop.

"I'm good, let's meet back here in fifteen minutes." I said as Jason nodded. I went down very old and unstable stairs. I actually fell down them. I tripped over a bad stair board. I pried it off and found a book of maps. It was all the Capitol! We would definitely need this.

Someone slammed the basement door shut and cut off my source of light.

There was someone down here.

A bathroom door magically opened and I went to investigate.

_Stupid move, Luna. I should've escaped while I could._

I hummed a Beauty and the Beast song and looked around. Nothing was in here, but someone turned on the lights and stood behind me. I screamed.

"A fan of the classics, are we?" She asked with a grin, revealing all of her missing teeth.

"I think everyone should be a fan of Beauty and the Beast." I said.

She grabbed my wrist and held it so she could see the vein.

"What a nice story your blood tells me. It sings to me." She said sniffing my wrist. I pulled my hand away and her scraggly nail cut me.

"Sorry, dear." She muttered.

She grinned evilly and I plunged the knife into her cheek. While she was screaming, I ran upstairs.

"Jason, Maple! Help! Someone's in here!" I screamed as Maple ran out of the living room.

"Daughter of Johanna Mason and Ash Gardiner. What a nice surprise." The hag said coming upstairs with my knife sticking out of her face. Jason ran downstairs quickly and he had something tucked underneath his shirt.

"And the son of Gale Hawthorne and Madge Undersee. How charming." She said, stroking Jason's chin.

"Watch it, lady." Maple snapped.

The hag grinned at Maple's discomfort.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

She turned on me.

"My problems are meddlesome fools who force themselves to be included in something that doesn't include them." She said.

"Coming from a woman who has a knife sticking out of her face." Jason muttered. She turned on him and raised her ugly nail that cut me.

And then, something exploded. The front door did. And Finnick walked in.

"Son of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. How refreshing." She said stepping closer to Finnick.

"Do not-." I growled throwing the extra knife Maple brought. It went straight through her head and everyone looked at me.

"I get quite jealous sometimes." I said bashfully.

The four of us walked out. It was almost beginning to rain outside and it was foggy. No one could see us or recognize us. I couldn't even see Effie's house through the thick fog.

"So what's so important that you had to sneak into someone's house?" Finnick asked.

"A map of the Capitol. All of it. This could help us strategize." I said as Finnick nodded. We turned toward Jason.

"What?" He asked.

"We know you have something." Maple answered.

"Well, she had a hit list. Of people she would lure in the house. Luna's name was her number one priority under 'make these people go insane'." Jason said handing us a notebook. Sure enough, her plan was to drive me mad. She wanted to decapitate Maple. And she wanted to freeze Jason as an experiment. But Finnick wasn't on here.

Finnick grabbed my hand and I winced.

"Luna-." Finnick said slowly. His hand was covered in my blood. My cut was really deep.

"I know. My hand is mangled." I said.

"I'll take care of it." Finnick promised opening the door to Effie's house for us. We walked in the kitchen.

"Let's see what Dr. Finnick can do." Maple said.

"I'll be right back." Finnick said.

"Luna, sit down." Jason said making me sit on the kitchen table.

I kicked my legs up and looked at them.

"Alright, here we go." Finnick said bringing out the med kit from the closet next to the laundry room.

He played Dr. Finnick on my hand and Maple was his assistant. Jason was the sound effects guy. Jason pretended to be the heart monitor. According to Jason, I was dying because of my cut.

And then there was a low beep and I shut my eyes.

"Dr. Finnick, she's gone." Maple said gravely.

"No!" Finnick yelled dramatically, like the end of a soap opera. Maple and Jason clapped and I just pretended to be dead.

"Okay, your hand is fine." Finnick said.

"Great thanks." I said getting off the table and going to the library.

* * *

Happy Wednesday morning everyone! I _had_ to include Effie in this, the temptation was too great :)

Umm... thanks for reading! I don't really know what to say, I'm just too happy that this is going so well. Thanks to all who favorited/reviewed/followed the story!

-GirlonFire


	15. Chapter 15: Going in Circles

Sorry for the long wait guys! I hate to say it but I have WRITER'S BLOCK (dun dun duuuun) So if anyone has any ideas or suggestions, please PM me ASAP! Okay thanks everyone :) Enjoy~

* * *

_Chapter 15:  
Going in Circles_

I had the map book open and tried to map out our best strategies. I lay on my stomach in the middle of the library floor and kicked my legs up.

"What are you doing?" Finnick asked lying next to me.

"Mapping strategies." I answered.

"Where?" Finnick asked.

"The President's castle." I answered.

"I think you need a bigger copy." Finnick said as I nodded. We created a bigger model of the castle map on the floor.

"Alright, the little scuff marks here are the stairs." Finnick said.

"Okay, this earring will be Maple, I'll be this pencil, you are the gum wrapper, and Jason will be the paperclip." I said.

"Okay, so if we split up into four divisions-." Finnick said.

"I don't want to split anyone up." I said, interrupting.

If we split up, I wouldn't be the first to know if Finnick got injured. Or if Maple made her first advances. Or if Jason led his division to victory.

"I think I know why." Finnick said as I met his gaze.

"It's the same reason I don't want to leave you." Finnick said nudging me. I nodded.

"I want to be the first to know everything. But I can't do that. There are four entrances and we need four divisions to enter." I said.

"Right, my division will partner up with Jason's division and we'll take the front door." Finnick said.

"No! Now you're layering it, so Maple and I won't have to do much at all." I said.

"Fine, you take Jason's place." Finnick said shrugging.

"Should we do that? I won't be a distraction or anything?" I asked Finnick.

"We'll be fine." Finnick promised as I nodded. Finnick and I were set at the front. Maple and Jason took the top of the stairs from both sides.

"As we close in, we'll need to make sure we don't overextend ourselves." I said to Finnick.

"Guys, you need to watch this!" Maple said pulling Finnick and I to the living room. Jason was watching the news.

"I would like to report that District 12, 7, 4, 2, and 11 are mobilized for war. These are dark days arriving and the causes are Luna Mellark, Finnick Odair, Maple Gardiner, and Jason Hawthorne." A Capitol news anchorwoman reported.

"In other news, on behalf of our dear President, I would like to announce that the rebels have until midnight tomorrow to show their locations or the locations of Finnick Odair, Luna Mellark, Maple Gardner, and Jason Hawthorn." She said.

"Good thing no one knows where we are." Jason said as Finnick grabbed my hand, the one he had to fix yesterday.

"Every Capitol citizen will be required to allow Peacekeepers inspect their homes, starting tonight at 8:30. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience, it is merely a precaution." She said.

"They are feeling threatened. Even with less than half of the Districts fighting, they're threatened." Maple concluded.

"I have news about District 2." Jason said.

"Well, I know where they've mobilized." Jason said as we all looked at him, "I know their location. There are plenty of people from District 2. Because well, they all want a war. They want to fight but they are easily swayed. If someone from the Peacekeepers came along, they would easily abandon us." Jason said.

Maple and Finnick starting talking about things we could do, but none of them made any sense! We needed to keep this simple, we needed to make a proposition pitch to the Mayor of District 2 and make him sign something saying he'll always be on our side.

"We need to talk to the Mayor." I said as everyone stopped talking about what we could do.

"Luna, that's insane." Finnick said.

"It makes the most sense, though. Make terms, exchange things, get him to sign a treaty or something. He can't leave us, even if he wants to. But who is the most persuasive out of all of us?" Jason asked as Maple and Finnick looked at me. My face got warm.

"I'm not _that_ persuasive." I said.

"Luna, just this morning, you were convincing Effie why you needed an extra omelet for breakfast." Maple reminded me.

"And I don't know how, but she even got Ash to do things for her yesterday." Finnick said throwing me under the bus.

"Okay, I know. I have a problem. But I'm not charismatic in front of large groups." I said.

"Luna, don't worry about it. Just don't stutter and don't back down. We'll be fine." Jason said.

"So is it just me and Jason?" I asked. No one objected, but no one said anything either. I'm assuming it's only going to be Jason and me.

"When are you planning on going?" Finnick asked.

"Tomorrow." Jason said.

"I can't tomorrow. My mom is having me do stuff for her." Maple said.

"And my mom and I are talking about family stuff." Finnick said.

"Jason and I will go then." I said.

"What should our proposition be?" Maple asked.

"Umm... we'll let you borrow our supply of weapons as long as you stay on our side of this war." Jason said.

"They really need more weapons?" I asked.

"Umm... they won't be bought with anything else. Unless you can make medicine and food sound appealing." Jason said.

"Luna, don't let them scare you. Don't let them overwhelm you. We're just giving them an extra push to fight for us." Jason said studying my face.

"Luna, just yesterday night you convinced me about strategy stuff." Finnick reminded me.

I nodded.

"So it's settled, tomorrow Luna and I will go to make some speeches." Jason said shutting off the TV.

I went upstairs to hose off. I just got out of the shower and began putting my clothes for the day on and someone walked in.

"Finnick?" I asked standing in my denim shorts with my bra on, "What the hell?!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, Luna. I umm... thought you were dressed?" Finnick said as I put my shirt on and pulled him out of the bathroom. Maple burst out laughing.

"So not funny." I said.

"Sorry, babe." Finnick said kissing my cheek.

"Don't call me babe." I said shaking my head.

We all continued to watch the news until the adults came downstairs.

"So you all saw the news, huh?" Dad asked as we nodded.

"No one can leave this house until we all clear up. I don't know why your names were included with the people at fault, but it is incorrect." Johanna said.

I met eyes with Haymitch and we shared a glance.

"Districts 12, 11, 7, 4, and 2 have mobilized for the war and are in secret locations in the Capitol. They all arrived last night." Haymitch said nodding. I needed to talk to him.

"No one can leave the house until we get news from the Districts." Annie said as we nodded. I didn't particularly want to disobey orders from mom or dad, but at this rate; the districts needed a little push.

"Jason, come tell Haymitch that funny joke you told me." I said as Jason and I pulled Haymitch aside.

"What are you kids doing?" Haymitch asked.

"We're going out tomorrow to give the Districts a little _push_ in our direction. So they aren't swayed." I answered.

"Who is going?" Haymitch asked.

"Just me and Jason." I answered.

"What Districts are you hitting up?" Haymitch asked.

"2. We were only planning on District 2." Jason said.

"I would go to 11 and 12, too. Just a thought though." Haymitch said.

"You don't think 12 would stick by us?" I asked Grandpa. He had absolutely no faith in his own District.

"Of course I do. If we had something to exchange with them. They're desperate. I'm sure Jason told you 2's need for weapons, so naturally you're going to make their allegiance with weapons. But for 11 and 12, you need to exchange some food or medicines." Grandpa said.

"Where would we get food?" I asked.

"You do have some Capitol followers. People in the Capitol do think the President is wrong, but they will only stand behind you if you have direct contact with them to explain." Grandpa said.

"Tomorrow when Luna and I are out, we can send Finnick and Maple out to sway some Capitol-citizens." Jason said.

"Okay, you've solved that problem. You need to tell Finnick and Maple to get them to exchange food for allegiance." Grandpa said.

"Okay. But we need your help getting out." I said.

"You told your parents you wouldn't go out, when you have to go. Hmm... I think Effie has some disguise clothes you can use. I'll cause a distraction tomorrow around 10 in the morning. You two can sneak out and find the District 2 people." Haymitch said.

"Alright, at 10 in the morning you need to cause a big enough distraction for Jason and me to sneak." I said as Haymitch nodded.

"Consider it done." Haymitch said as Jason and I went to go tell Maple and Finnick the plan.

"So we're campaigning to Capitol-citizens? Doesn't that sound dangerous to you?" Maple asked.

"You guys can do it. Just be careful about how you word things and do it discreetly." I said.

"Do we have to?" Finnick asked.

"Get done with your stuff in the morning and go in to talk to the citizens." Jason said as I nodded. We spent the rest of the day getting our speeches ready.


	16. Chapter 16: Interrogations and SOS calls

_I am __sooooo__ sorry guys! I am soo bad at updating! I was at band camp, I sprained my wrist playing volleyball, and I had no internet connection for about a week and a half. I should have found another way to update. Sorry, guys :(_

_Also, check out the bottom for another little note. _

* * *

_Chapter 16:  
Interrogations and S.O.S. calls_

"Good luck today." Maple whispered hugging me.

"We'll need to have a girls' day after all of this." I said as she nodded and smiled.

"Jason and I will be back by bed. Make sure you get Devin and Allie to cover for us. And Haymitch will, too." I said as Maple nodded.

"Good luck to you, too." I said. Jason was packing a bag of things we'd need.

"Thanks." Maple said as Jason waited for the disguise. Haymitch was in the living room, exercising. The clock struck ten and he dropped a huge weight.

"MY BACK! I threw out my back!" Haymitch yelled.

Jason ran out the front door quietly and adjusted his cloak. I adjusted mine and put up the hood. I was about to leave, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Maple, would you tell Finnick be careful?" I asked.

"Of course." She said sending me off and gently shutting the door behind me. I ran out to where Jason and I agreed to wait.

"Come on, we won't get there at this rate. We have two other groups to see." Jason said leading me through town.

Oddly enough, Jason and I didn't even stand out. Everyone was dressed crazily, so the cloaks made sense.

"We're going hiking." Jason said approaching a hill.

I ripped off Effie's cloak and we marched up the hill.

"They're in the shed. That is the ideal place for them." Jason said.

"It makes sense." I said.

"It's Jason Hawthorne! And a little runt-y girl." Someone exclaimed pulling us inside.

"Mayor Ryan." Jason said politely.

"Hello, sir, I am Luna Mellark." I said politely.

"M-Mellark, you say?" He asked stuttering.

"Yes, Luna Primrose Mellark." I confirmed nodded.

"You're the most wanted person alive now!" A woman gasped. I didn't know how to respond.

"Mayor, Luna would like to work something out with you. To ensure allegiance." Jason said.

"Of course, Luna. Come this way. We will talk in silence." The mayor said pulling me off. Jason went to discuss the plan with some people and the mayor shut a door.

"Well, for everyone on the rebel side, we're trying to make sure absolute allegiance. No matter what happens. All of the Districts are getting something in exchange for being our partners in this war. So, our proposition for you is weapons for allegiance." I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"We will allow you weapons and something to train with if you make sure your allegiance to us. No matter what happens. If you are swayed by the Capitol and you go on their side, we will take back all of our weapons." I said.

"Okay, we'll sign for the weapons. What are you offering District 4?" The mayor asked.

"We're offering medicine. They prefer their own weapons." I answered.

"We have a slight test to decide if one is strong enough to be a spokeswoman. So, are you willing? Many in District 2 question your power." He said.

"Of course." I said.

I could use my wit if I needed it.

"Great. We'll loan you one of our swords. You will be competing against one of Jason's friends. Jason is the best swordsman we've ever come to know, but his friend Justin is a very close competitor." The mayor said.

"You want me to battle Justin." I said as the mayor nodded.

"Just to show us you are strong enough for this role." The mayor said.

"Mr. Mayor, with all due respect, I think I'm strong enough. I mean, I killed Peacekeepers before the hard way." I said.

"Perfect, this shall be quite entertaining." The mayor said as I groaned. No backing out of this.

Someone handed me a sword and a knife.

"Good luck." Jason said with a frown.

A tall, muscle-y brunette boy stepped out. He appeared to be around my age. This must've been my competitor, Justin.

"On my mark! Ready, and, go!" The mayor yelled. In the next instance, Justin attacked. I could barely block it. People cheered and shouted his name while Jason looked near tears. I jumped one of his jabs and started taking the offensive.

I was constantly pushing myself to be faster and faster. And then Justin disarmed me and my sword clattered across the room.

People laughed and I remembered how dad had us train by dueling each other. I pulled out my knife as Justin ran for another attack.

I kicked him in the gut and listened to his grunt echo. I went knife-on-sword with him for a while. He was getting tired though. He got very lazy after about an hour. He lost his bravado. He was getting to slow.

I disarmed him with only a knife and everything stopped.

"Very well. Thank you for the visit. We must continue to mobilize." The mayor said as I put on my cloak and handed him the knife back.

Jason and I sighed and we went out to find District 11.

"What is District 11 known for? They'll probably mobilize where they are familiar with things." Jason asked as we walked a bit.

"Umm... they're agriculture. So they could be in a barn or those wheat fields. But I have question. The wind has stopped, but the field is still moving." I said.

"The girl is smart." A tanned man said stepping out of the field. He had a large gash on his ribs. My eyes naturally gravitated to his ribs.

"Oh no, what happened to you?" Jason asked.

"We were training. I got stabbed." He said.

"Take us to your camp, so we can help you out. I promise we won't try anything! I am Luna Mellark and he is Jason Hawthorne." I said. He led us back to his camp. It was underground, underneath the wheat field. And it was huge!

"Hi, I'm Luna Mellark!" I said.

"Why did you bring the girl who started the rebellion here, you dolt?" Someone exclaimed.

"She said she wasn't going to pull anything. She said she was going to heal the injured." The man said.

"That is true. But, I will heal you all for a price. If you are not swayed to side with the Capitol during the war, I will continue to let you use District 12's medicines. However, if your loyalties rest with the Capitol, then I will take back all of District 12's medicines." I said.

"We are desperate for medicine." A woman said standing up. Her big brown eyes got wider when I pulled a small thing of Capitol medicine out of the backpack. She seemed to be a nurse, taking care of the sick and injured.

"This is exactly as it seems. It is high-grade medicine. We will allow you to have a dip in the medicine as long as you stay our allies." I said showing off the medicine.

"We will give only the highest medicine possible." Jason added as I nodded.

"Where is the mayor? So we may discuss." I said.

"Oh the mayor was shot while we were mobilizing. But I assume you have a legalized contract to sign for us?" The woman asked.

"Yes, only to be absolutely certain. This document has been legalized by the mayors of Districts 2, 4, 7, and 12. Violating this would lead to the three other Districts breaking off relations with you all. I would pull out my medicine and not allow you to use them anymore. So who is someone responsible who can act as a leader until you can have elections for a leader?" I asked.

"Kora." The man said as everyone cheered in agreement.

The wise looking woman with big brown eyes stepped up and I handed her a pen.

I signed it next and Jason followed.

"Alright, we have some medicine. So for now, we will heal you." I said.

I distributed medicine to the sick first. And then Kora and I began healing injuries. Jason was busy, chatting it up with soldiers.

"Luna Mellark, what an honor it is. You are exactly how my fiancé described you." A woman said showing me her arm. It was dislocated and I had to push it back in.

"You should consider being president of the Districts after this war. You would have District 11's votes. We were first unsure of your intentions, but now that you have treated us, we will treat you." She said.

"Thank you. Your arm is better." I said as she grinned and flexed.

"Is that everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, District 11 apologizes for their earlier harshness. We will fight on your side and your side only." Kora said as I smiled. Jason and I left.

"Now for District 12, remember what Haymitch said about food." I said to Jason.

"She was right Luna." Jason said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"You'd be a good president." Jason said.

"I think I know exactly where 12 is." I said leading Jason out of the underground tunnel and walking back on the road. We walked slowly and no one recognized us. Finnick and Maple were out and I could see Devin, Allie, and Haymitch working on the parents in the front window.

"Where exactly are we going?" Jason asked.

"Off the beaten trail, into the woods and by the lake." I said, leading us there.

"Have you got the meal offering?" I asked Jason.

"Already packed." Jason said as we stepped into the center of the lake and someone came above water.

"Luna." She said, shocked.

"Missy." I responded. She was one of the mean girls at school who called me Loony. But seeing her now gave me a flash of homesickness.

Missy was very skinny. She looked sickly skinny. Her blond hair was matted and tangled, and her blue eyes were icy cold. Colder than any water.

"Luna, you have to come say hello to everyone." Missy said leading Jason and I farther down the lake. I struggled to stay by the side.

"Luna, before we see everyone, I want to apologize. I should've never been so mean to you or anyone." Missy said.

"It's fine." I answered, "I forgive you."

Missy smiled.

"Missy why would you bring the most wanted people here?!" Someone yelled. Missy flinched.

"We were looking for you." Jason said covering for Missy.

"She only brought us here because we made her. It was entirely our persuasion." I said.

"Miss Mellark, you shouldn't have come." Mayor Belle said strictly stepping out and twirling his French-looking mustache. He always hated me. He was jealous of the publicity that the family got from being in the Hunger Games.

"I had to see everyone from my home district, sir. I must say, it is great to see everyone. If only our conditions were better." I said.

"Yes. No doubt, you have come to make negotiations." Mayor Belle said, running a hand over his bald and shiny head.

"Yes, Jason and I have a proposition for you. We will feed everyone here, on our behalf, if and only if you stay on our side during the war. If you are swayed to join the Capitol's forces, we will stop feeding everyone and we will not feed anyone from District 12 ever again. Think of the starving children here. They will remain starving if you are not our allies. We have brought food as our key point." I said reaching in the backpack and pulling out a five-star meal.

Roasted lamb, a double chocolate cake, some cookies from dad, a fresh fruit salad, some mashed potatoes, and some peach cobbler.

I swear Mayor Belle's mouth watered.

"Do you accept our proposition?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Then sign this treaty while I hand out portions of the food." I said as Jason discussed the terms with everyone.

I handed out equal portions of food and we managed to get everyone fed.

"There, we will not be swayed from being your allies." Mayor Belle said as I nodded.

Jason and I left. The walk back was silent. I think we both got a little homesick. Jason didn't say anything as we climbed up the laundry room window and got rid of the cloaks.

"Luna has food poisoning and Jason is in the bathroom with diarrhea." Devin said.

Jason went in the bathroom and sat there for two hours while I went upstairs and lay on my bed.

"Then where are Finnick and Maple?" Annie asked.

"Maple is in the library, burying herself in the books. And Finnick is with Haymitch." Allie said. Finnick and Maple got back not too far after Jason and I did. I opened my window and told them where to go.

"Haymitch is waiting in the library for both of you. Climb through the window in there." I said as they nodded and went off.

"Who are you talking to?" Mom asked entering.

"Myself. You know, being sick all day, it makes you want to put things in perspective." I said as mom nodded skeptically.

"What did you eat?" Mom asked.

"The roasted lamb." I answered as mom nodded.

"Listen, Luna, I don't think Finnick is being very good to you." Mom said suddenly.

"I- why would you say that?" I asked tripping up.

"He's been spending a lot of time with Maple lately." Mom said.

"Mom, they're friends! Maple is dating Jason, you know. I trust Finnick with my life. You should too." I said.

"That's exactly it, I don't trust you two." Mom said, "You don't do anything with each other. You need to go on a date or something."

"Mom, just yesterday you said we weren't allowed to leave the house. Where would we even go for a date?! Effie would hound us! Are you asking me to have more PDA with Finnick?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Effie has a big house; you could go somewhere in here for a date." Mom said.

"Fine, come with me and I'll talk to Finnick about it." I said leading mom to the library. I hope he was inside, finally. Maybe I didn't give him enough of a heads up. We passed Jason and I shot him an S.O.S. but Gale stopped him.

I shot dad an S.O.S and he only looked away!

"Mom, stop! This is foolish! What's really going on?" I asked.

"You and Finnick are hanging by a thread." Mom said dragging me out past Annie, who smiled sympathetically. She must've given Finnick a forewarning.

"Are you two really in love with each other?" Mom asked herself.

"How can you ask that?!" I demanded.

"You two used to hate each other!" Mom said kicking open the doors to the library. Finnick looked weary, Haymitch seemed pretty expectant, and Maple jumped out of her skin.

Oh boy, my mom was meddling in my relationship.

* * *

Thanks for reading after the really long weeks of not updating!

I got a really mean PM from someone (I'm not going to name any names), and it kind of discouraged me for a while. So I will say this once: If you don't like this story, stop reading and don't try to tell me to delete it. P.S. I'm not going to delete it. If you don't like it, leave it.

I promise I'll try to start updating regularly now.

Thanks guys!

-GirlonFire


End file.
